The Fighter
by Total Wolfstar Trash
Summary: The Marauders are a band touring in America. Muggle Girl is a band, also touring in America and run by Lily. This will be a summer like no other. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The band was in full swing when the Marauders showed up to the beachfront party. They split up and began dancing with anyone in sight.

Sirius was dancing with a blonde girl in a bikini top and cutoffs named Trinity. Her long legs didn't seem to end and Sirius seemed to be enjoying this little trait. Remus had his arm around a cute little brunette with red highlights in a tied up plaidshirt,  
old, worn jeans, and boots named Jasmine. Peter was snogging a petite girl with raven black hair. Her name was Kenzie. She was wearing an old tank top with some muggle college logo on the front. James was dancing with a short redhead in shortcutoffs  
and a strapless bikini top. Her name was Lily.

James and Lily danced for a few songs before going to get drinks from the bar.

"So," James began, handing Lily a drink, "how'd you end up at this beach?"

Lily laughed at James' lame attempt to get to know her before answering. "My best friend, a few girl friends, and I started a band a few months ago and we got a gig playing here because my friend Trinity, the one over there," Lily pointed to the blonde  
dancingwith Sirius. "She knows the owner of the bar over there," she said pointing in the direction of the bar up the road. "So long story short, he now gets us small gigs all over the beach for the summer."

James was impressed that the redhead was in a band. "What do you do in the band?" He asked her.

"I'm the lead guitarist and singer," she responded, taking a sip of her drink. "Well, there are songs that we rotate on, but I'm the main singer," Lily corrected.

Same here," James exclaimed. Lily raised one eyebrow at him over her drink. James laughed and began to explain himself. "I'm the lead guitarist and singer in the band The Marauders, that's actually why we're here, my friends and I are scoping this placeoutfor  
a gig we have next week."

"Oh really," Lily said, interested. "Who are your band mates?"

James pointed out Remus, Peter, and Sirius.

"No way," Lily suddenly exclaimed, dropping her glass in her excitement, "the girl your friend, Peter was it, is snogging, she's our bassist. That bloke, Remus, he's chatting up our drummer. Your Sirius is grinding up against our other singer."

"No way," James said, matching her excitement. "Peter, aka Wormtail, is our bassist, Remus, aka, Moony is our backup guitarist, and Sirius, aka Padfoot, is our drummer."

"Nice nicknames," Lily said with a smirk, "what's your's?"

"Prongs."

"Nice, hey we should blend our bands together some time," Lily suggested.

James grinned at her, falling in love with her enthusiasm and drive. "I'd love to do that," he said.

"It's a deal then," Lily said, sticking her hand out in a professional way.

"That it is," James agreed shaking her hand before leading her out to the dance floor. "Hey what's your band's name?" James asked as his hands found the small of Lily's back.

"Muggle Girl," Lily replied, snaking a hand under the back of James' shirt.

* * *

The next day James woke up with a pounding headache in a hotel room on the beach. He groaned and rolled over, trying to escape the burning sunlight coming in from the window. After a minute the sound of a shower running registered in his brain and heremembered  
/that he wasn't sharing the room with any of his mates. Slowly James stood up and walked over to the small hotel bathroom. He noticed that he was wearing a pair of his boxers and an old quidditch tee shirt.

When he got to the bathroom he heard a woman humming. He ran a hand through his hair in confusion and he inched closer before he saw red hair and remembered what had happened last night.

He grinned and walked slowly back to his bed. Lying down on the bed he thought about the agreement that he had made with the young woman in the shower.

 _Damn_ , James, he thought happily to himself as he listened to Lily humming some song he'd never heard, _you scored a deal with the real Lily Evans._

 _She hates you, another voice told him, how are you two going to work together once she sobers up and figures out who you are?_

 _You know I could use some support here_ , he pointed out to the voice in his head, _Lily and I will get along fine, I just have to prove to her that Post Hogwarts James is a better person than 17 year old Hogwarts James._

 _Good luck with that._ He thought to himself as the shower turned off and Lily walked out into the room with a towel wrapped around her.

"Hey sleepy head," she said with a smile at him.

"Hey," James said watching her watching him.

"You know I know who you are right," she said, watching the shock register on his face.

"You, you do?" He stuttered, not quite believing what she was saying.

"Yeah, I went to Hogwarts too and I think I would remember the prankster who kept asking me out for seven years. You also might have chosen a more creative name for your band than The Marauders, just sayin'," she said, turning to go back to the bathroom  
toget dressed.

"Wait, why didn't you say anything last night?" James asked shocked.

"Because I didn't want to ruin what was going on and you were treating me like a person. Plus I didn't think it would make anything better or make any difference," Lily said, turning back to him, leaning her head on the wall. "Now can I please go get  
dressed?Or do I need to prove to you that I know you're James Potter, classic Hogwarts prankster?"

James laughed lightly and nodded his head, "yeah, I don't want to know what you'd do to me if I didn't allow you to go get dressed Miss Evans."

"Thank you," Lily said with a slight nod, as she turned to go get dressed.

"Wait, Lily," James said. Lily turned around after a pause and a dramatic sigh.

"Yes James," she said with a tired voice.

"Did we, ya know?"

"No James, we didn't," Lily said with a slight smile and a shake of her head. "I haven't forgiven you quite that much yet for what you did at Hogwarts." With that she turned and left a blushing James sitting on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah right Prongs," Sirius said with a snort when James told him about Lily after she went to go talk to the rest of her band.

"I'm telling the truth," James insisted. "It's Lily, she wants to work with us, the Lily. Lily Evans mate, I'm dead serious, she told me this last night and this morning."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his band mate and best friend. "This morning?" He asked, ignoring, for once, the serious/Sirius pun.

James had a sloppy grin on his face as he thought about how his day began. "Yeah, she claims we didn't do anything, but yeah."

Sirius let out a low whistle as Remus and Peter walked into the room.

"Guess what," Sirius said to the new arrivals. "Miss Lily Evans wants to work out bands together sometime. The Miss Lily Evans."

"Honestly?!"

"Seriously?!"

Remus and Peter asked at the same time, earning a glare from James.

"Yes, she told me that she'd tell me when tonight, at dinner."

"We get dinner out tonight?" Sirius asked, hopeful. James shot him a glare before adding.

" _Lily_ and I will be having dinner, I don't know about your dinner plans mates, but I'm all set," James said, a smug smile on his face.

"Fine, but I wanna see her soon, preferably before you chase her off the beach," Sirius said with a wink.

James rolled his eyes at his friend before standing up. "I think I'll get ready, or go find supportive people." He said, walking out of the room.

* * *

"So this is the James that you hated at Hogwarts?" Kenzie asked Lily. 

"Yeah," Lily said with a dreamy sigh.

"Then why do you want to work with him?"Jasmine asked her friend, confused.

"I think he's changed," Lily said, coming out of her daze. "When he realized who I was he didn't try to get me into bed, he just talked, and tried to make me comfortable."

Trinity rolled her eyes at her friend. _How could someone so smart be so, so stupid_? She thought.

"I doubt he's changed at all Lil," Trinity told her best friend. "He's just changed how he tries to get into your pants."

"Trin!" Lily said with a gasp, shocked.

"What? Everyone was thinking it," Trinity defended.

"So? You're not supposed to say that to me!" Lily almost shouted.

"Someone was about to say it Lil," Kenzie said, picking up her book. "You needed to hear it."

"Well fine," Lily said, standing up, very, very pissed off. "I'll just go find some better friends and band mates." Lily turned to walk away, but she turned around to add. "I'm going to dinner with him tonight. You girls can fendfor yourselves for  
food tonight, and I'll let you know when we're meeting up with them." With that Lily stalked out of the room.

* * *

Lily was sitting at a small table in the back of the restaurant she had chosen to find. She sat staring at her drink when someone's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Can I join you?" A familiar voice asked. She raised her head to look into the bright eyes of her old friend Remus Lupin.

"Remus!" She squealed, standing up and rushing around her table to hug him.

"Hey Lil," he said with a smile, hugging her back.

"Oh my, sit down," Lily said breaking the hug and pulling a chair out for her friend. "How have you been?"

Remus laughed at her antics. "I've been good Lily. I guess you know about our band," Lily tossed her head back and laughed.

"Yeah I know a bit about your band," she told him. "What about you? I haven't seen you since we graduated. I know that was just a year ago, but still, a lot must have changed."

"Not much has changed Lil," he told her. "We started the band after Hogwarts to earn the money to get us all through auror training. We've done it for about a year and now we're doing a muggle beach tour. We decided that doing Americanbeaches would  
be the most fun to start with."

"Wow," Lily said.

"But that's not why I found you," Remus said, his voice very serious. "I wanted to talk to you… About James."

Lily groaned and buried her face in her hands. "What about James?" She asked.

"I'm sure you've guessed that he's still in love with you. I know it was your idea to join our bands together, and well, I guess what I'm saying is, if you dare hurt my best friend, I will hurt you. You know about my condition and that I've never

used it to hurt anyone, but I could change that."

Lily lifted her head out of her hands and looked at Remus. "Are you giving me the 'cleaning this gun' speech?" She asked, shock written all over her face.

Remus sat up a little and looked her dead in the eye. "That I am," he said. "And I mean every word of it, young lady."

Lily tossed her head back and laughed. "I know you do Remus," she told her werewolf friend. "You also know that while the feelings I have for James haven't be totally figured out, I would never hurt him. I care too much, plus I a little afraid of what  
Siri would do to me if I hurt his Prongs," Lily told Remus.

"Good," Remus said standing up. "I look forward to seeing you again." With that he left the restaurant.

 _What have I gotten myself into_? Lily wondered to herself as she watched her friend leave.


	3. Chapter 3

James was trying, in vain, to fix his hair for his dinner with Lily. C'mon man, this is it, your last shot to prove to her that you've changed, James thought to himself.

He finally gave up and, realizing that he had five minutes to get to Lily, James took one last look over his clean blue jeans, white tee shirt, and blazer. He looked good. Time to go, he thought and he apparated to the hotel Lily was staying at.

When James arrived he looked at his watch and saw that he was three minutes early. He took a seat in one of the seats in the hotel lobby. Realizing that he might be waiting for a bit, he looked at the folder of music he brought with to show Lily.

After about ten minutes James heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked up and saw Lily standing in front of him. She was wearing a red tank top with a white sweater and a pair of cutoffs. Her hair was in a side braid that fell off her  
left shoulder, and her lips and nails were a matching shade of bright red.

James jumped up when he saw her. His hand went directly to mess up his already unruly hair. "Hey," he said lamely, bring his arm around for Lily to grab.

"Hey yourself," she replied with a smirk. "You ready?" She asked taking his arm.

"Yeah, I'm excited, how about you?"

"I'm excited too, I can't wait to join our bands together, I think it'll be fun."

"Me too, so where do you want to eat?"

Lily looked at James, shocked.

"You didn't make a reservation?" She asked with a laugh.

"Er, no?" James said, running another nervous hand through his hair. "Was I supposed to?"

"That is what people tend to do on dates," Lily said, "It's ok, I made one at this little place I love."

"On a date?" James asked, shocked.

"Well yeah," Lily said, "that is what this is right?"

"Um, sure," James replied. "I'm not going to say no," he said with a smirk.

Lily rolled her eyes, trying to cover up her heart fluttering at his beautiful smirk.

"Let's go," she said, pulling his arm out to the street to get a cab.

They rode mostly in silence to the cafe. Both singers were nervous to be alone with their old childhood crush.

"So…" Lily said after a few minutes. "How has your Post Hogwarts life been?"

"It's been good," James replied quickly, glad for an excuse to talk to Lily. "We got a few offers for our band from some labels and took one that gave us this little muggle America tour. I'm saving up enough to pay for auror training. How  
about you?"

"That sounds awesome," Lily replied before answering his question. "My Post Hogwarts life has been a bit of a shell shocking experience to be honest. I mean, I'm no longer a mudblood, I get to express myself in ways I was never able to  
do at Hogwarts, and I get to spend time with some of my favorite people. It's also been kinda scary," she confessed, leaning into James who put an arm around her shoulders. "I get up in front of large groups of people to sing songs that  
I wrote and love and hope that they can fall in love with them the way I have."

James nodded, understanding. "I know how you feel," he said. "I write a lot of the songs The Marauders perform and I'm always afraid that someone's going to tell me that they secretly hate our music. It's awful."

Lily looked up into his eyes just as they pulled into the cafe. She looked like she was about to say something, but she shut her mouth and got out of the cab.

"What is this place?" James asked when he got out of the cab, music in hand.

Lily blushed slightly. "I really like it," she defended.

"Ok," James replied with a shrug, and took Lily's hand.

The two walked into the small cafe. James thought that it looked like a thirteen year old muggle girl's bedroom, but he kept his opinion to himself. There were small, two person tables with pink vases with fake pink flowers in them. On one wall there  
was a bar where people could order both food and drinks. The three other walls were covered in local bands' posters and flowers.

"Lily!" A voice squealed when they came into the cafe.

"Lizzy!" Lily squealed, just as loudly as a tall girl with kinky, curly hair and a dark tan skin, came out from behind the counter. The two ran forward and hugged, James stood back and waited for Lily to introduce him.

"Oh Lily," the girl named Lizzy said when the two broke apart, "gah, it's been forever, why are you so dressed up? My, my, and who's this, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome," Lizzy asked when she noticed James.

"Oh this is James," Lily said, taking a step back to grab his hand. "He's one of my friends from Hogwarts," Lily explained, much to James' shock.

She thinks of me as a friend, James thought to himself while Lily kept talking.

"So yeah, oh, I almost forgot, this is a date he owes me from Hogwarts. Plus he's in a band The Marauders, have you heard of them? Oh well, he's their lead singer and guitarist," Lily finished, turning to look at James. "Anything I missed?"

"Uh, no, not that I can think of Love," James replied as Lily rolled her eyes at his response.

"Ok, well, we've got some stuff to discuss, can we get a table," Lily asked, turning back to Lizzy who was studying James' face carefully.

"Of course girly, follow me," Lizzy replied, turning away and grabbing two menus. She seated them in a corner on the opposite side of the cafe from the bar. "Here you go," she said, indicating to the table as James stepped forward  
to pull a chair out for Lily.

"Thank you," Lily said, to both James and Lizzy, who was walking away to give them some privacy and to take care of some other customers at the bar. 

* * *

Two hours later the cafe was closing down and Lily and James were still sitting in the back corner talking, laughing, looking over, and writing music.

"Hey Lil," Lizzy called out to her friend as the last customers walked out. "We're closing, you might want to head out as well."

"We'll be out of your hair in a few, Liz," Lily called out, grabbing the music and James' hand.

"You know I hate comments about my hair," Lizzy called out with a laugh as Lily rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know," Lily said. "See ya Elizabeth," Lily shouted out and almost ran out of the cafe with her friend hot on her heels.

"Don't call me Elizabeth," Lizzy shouted out at Lily and James ran behind a tree.

Soon Lizzy went back inside and Lily collapsed into James, laughing until she was crying and there was mascara and eyeliner running down her face.

"What was that?" James asked, shocked that Lily could piss someone off so much.

"She hates being called Elizabeth, her middle name, and she hates being called Mary, her first name," Lily explained, tears of laughter still rolling down her face. "When we were kids she went by Emme, but when she graduated she decided  
to go by Lizzy. I've tried to get her to explain it, but she won't tell. Anyway, we've been besties since before I knew I was a witch so I tease her about her name all the time."

"Wow," James said as Lily continued to laugh.

"Yeah," Lily replied, wiping at her tears, calming down a bit. "Yeah, we're a crazy pair."

"I can tell," James teased.

"Wanna go," Lily said after a short pause, "I mean, wanna go work on our song?"

"Definitely" James said, taking Lily's hand and Apperating them to his hotel room.

"Wow, I do believe I've been here today Mr. Potter," Lily teased when they arrived.

"I do believe you are the only female to have stepped foot in the mess that is this room," James said, running a nervous hand through his hair looking around at the room.

"Ooo, special," Lily joked, shaking her shoulders.

"You are tonight's special girl," James responded, "I'm serious Lily, you are the most special girl I've ever met."

Lily took a step closer to James and place a hand on his face. "I know," she said before turning, waving her hand causing everything on the couch to disappear, and sitting down and pulling out the music they had been working on.

"Ready?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at James.

"Yeah," he said, walking closer to her and sitting down.

"So, I really liked this song," Lily said, pointing to one of the songs in the folder.

"Me too, it's one of my favorite duets I've written," James agreed.

"Wanna try it out?"

"Sure," James said, looking at the music and clearing his throat. "I know he hurt you made you scared of love, too scared to love he didn't deserve you."

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed, cutting James off right before he was about to go into the next verse. "I'm sorry, but your voice is amazing!"

"Thank you," James said, doing a fake, half bow. "I try, really I do."

Lily laughed, "why don't we go to the chorus?"

"Sure. Ready?"

"Yep," Lily said, _"What if I fall?"_

 _"I won't let you fall."_

 _"What if I cry?"_

 _"I'll never make you cry."_

 _"And if I get scared?"_

 __

 _"I'll hold you tighter, when they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter."  
_

 _"What if I fall?"_

 __

 __

 _"I won't let you fall."_

 _"What if I cry?"_

 _"I promise I'll never make you cry."_

 _"And if I get scared?"_

 _"I'll hold you tighter, when they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter."_

"This is great!" Lily exclaimed, jumping up, pushing the music to the floor, and wrapping her arms around James' neck, burying her face in it.

"You sounded amazing," James said weakly, hugging Lily back.

"We should get our bands together tomorrow," she decided, pulling back, her arms still around James' neck. "We normally have rehearsal around oneish in a meeting room in our hotel. How does that work for you guys?"

"That sounds awesome," James replied.

"Great! I'll see you then," Lily said, hugging James one more time before springing up.

"Where do you think your going?" James asked, standing up as well.

"Um, back to my hotel, where else?"

"I'll walk you, or give you a ride or something, I can't let you got back alone, this is a date after all, is it not?"

Lily laughed slightly and nodded. "Ok, I'll let you take me back."

"Thank you," James said, there was a slight twisting at the back of their navel and they were at Lily's hotel.

"I'll see you tomorrow, James," Lily said, slightly out of breath. She kissed him lightly on the lips before walking towards the elevator, swinging her hips a bit more that necessary.

"Merlin," James muttered, turning to head back to his own room.


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon the two bands met in Meeting Room 7 to rehearse the new duet they were going to perform.

"What do we need with two drummers?" Jasmine asked, arms crossed, sitting on her throne.

"We don't, we have me, you can do something else," Sirius countered, arms crossed, leaning on the wall.

Lily sighed and walked over to the two percussionists. "Jazz, why don't you play the drums today, and Sirius you can do keyboard."

Jasmine grinned as Sirius stalked over to the keyboard in the corner of the room.

"Thank you, any other complaints?" Lily asked the room of musicians.

"Do you and two basses or what?" Kenzie asked, standing next to Peter.

"Um, what do you think James?" Lily asked, unsure of what to do.

"We don't need two bassists, but we could use another backup singer," James offered.

"What about me?" Trinity asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Here play the guitar part," Lily said, passing her guitar over to her friend.

"Ok," Trinity said, walking over to Lily, grabbing the guitar.

"Any more complaints before we get started?" James asked, sending a glare to his bandmates. A chorus of no's came forward and James and Lily smiled at each other. "Then let's begin."

James and Lily stepped forward and nodded at each other before James turned and winked at Sirius to begin playing. He rolled his eyes, but did begin playing the music in front of him.

"I know he hurt you, made you scared of love, too scared to love. He didn't deserve you 'cause you're precious heart is a precious heart, he didn't know what he had and I thank God, oh, oh, oh. And it's gonna take just a little time, but you're gonna  
see that I was born to love you." James sang, he smiled over at Lily when they hit the chorus.

" _What if I fall_?" Lily and Kenzie sang.

" _I won't let you fall._ " James and Remus responded.

 _"What if I cry?"  
_

 __

 _"I'll never make you cry."  
_

 _"And if I get scared?"_

 __

 _"I'll hold you tighter, when they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter."  
_

 __

 _"What if I fall?"  
_

 __

 _"I won't let you fall."  
_

 __

 _"What if I cry?"  
_

 __

 _"I promise I'll never make you cry."  
_

 __

 _"And if I get scared?"  
_

 __

 _"I'll hold you tighter, when they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter.  
_

 _"What if I fall?"_

 __

 _"I won't let you fall."  
_

 __

 _"What if I cry?"  
_

 __

 _"I'll never make you cry."  
_

 __

 _"And if I get scared?"  
_

 __

 _"I'll hold you tighter, when they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter."  
_

 __

 _"What if I fall?"  
_

 __

 _"I won't let you fall."  
_

 __

 _"What if I cry?"  
_

 __

 _"I promise I'll never make you cry."  
_

 __

 _"And if I get scared?"  
_

 __

 _"I'll hold you tighter, when they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter."_

James smiled at Lily who grinned back at him as James began singing.

When they finished the song Lily jumped up, wrapping her arms around James' neck and placing a kiss on his cheek, ignoring her friends looks of shock. Sirius snapped out of his "trance" and began wolf whistling and clapping. Peter and Lily's  
friends started clapping and cheering too after a second, shouting things like, "get some" and "get off." Remus looked at Lily who was staring into James' eyes, not aware of her friend's antics, and shook his head.

"Why don't we get back to rehearsal?" Remus suggested after much of the cheering had died down.

Lily jumped away from James, blushing as bright red as her hair and walked over to her mic. "That's a great idea, Remus," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"No fun Remmy," Jasmine said to Remus who was standing next to her set. She stood up and dropped her voice before adding, "that's not what you wanted two nights ago."

Remus blushed and moved away from his earlier dancing partner.

"I agree with Little Red," Sirius said, nodding towards Jasmine who glared at the nickname. "We should take a break, we all know this music, it's not hard, what's twenty minutes?"

Lily bit her lip and looked uncertainly at James. "What do you think?" She asked him, unsure of what to do.

"One more run through, then we can take a break for lunch, how's that Pads," James suggested.

"Fine," Sirius said with an eyeroll.

"Hit it Jazzy Doo," Lily said with a wink at her friend who was giving Lily the death stare.

"Let's do it Pads," James said, turning to face his "audience." 

* * *

"Wait, what?" Trinity said, trying to recover from laughing hard. "You guys turned Lily, I mean Lily Evans, you turned her hair every shade of red? You made it change every minute?"

James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were crying from laughing so hard. All they could do was nod, they couldn't even speak.

"That's insane!" Jasmine exclaimed, slapping Remus' leg.

"They also charmed my owl so that she would repeat everything that I would say, this lasted for about a week," Lily added, laughing.

"Oh my god! Lily," Trinity almost shouted.

"That wasn't even the worst one we did to her," Remus said after he got control over himself, but it only lasted for a second because he was laughing again in a second after thinking about the prank.

"What was it?" Kenzie asked.

"We, we, oh tell her Wormy," Sirius gasped out.

"We turned her robes into dresses that made Minnie so mad, Lily had detention for a month before anyone realized it was us. Plus the dresses changed colour and length. It was amazing!" Peter explained.

"That was definitely the best one," James said, laughing.

"That one was horrible," Lily said, slapping James' arm that was draped around her shoulders.

"Maybe for you, but for the male population of the school it was fab." Lily gasped and smacked James at his comment before laughing about it herself.

"I had to wear muggle clothing for the whole month or wear a scandalously short dress," Lily said with a laugh.

"Ahh, she sees the light," James said, earning a punch to the ribs from Lily.

"I'm kinda glad I didn't go to Hogwarts now," Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Trinity agreed. "You guys sound awful."

"Nah, babe," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around Trinity's waist, pulling her onto his lap. "We aren't that bad, we just like to have fun."

"I can see," Trinity said, kissing Sirius.

Peter and Remus began making gagging noises as everyone around began laughing again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next afternoon the two bands met in Meeting Room 7 to rehearse the new duet they were going to perform.

"What do we need with two drummers?" Jasmine asked, arms crossed, sitting on her throne.

"We don't, we have me, you can do something else," Sirius countered, arms crossed, leaning on the wall.

Lily sighed and walked over to the two percussionists. "Jazz, why don't you play the drums today, and Sirius you can do keyboard."

Jasmine grinned as Sirius stalked over to the keyboard in the corner of the room.

"Thank you, any other complaints?" Lily asked the room of musicians.

"Do you and two basses or what?" Kenzie asked, standing next to Peter.

"Um, what do you think James?" Lily asked, unsure of what to do.

"We don't need two bassists, but we could use another backup singer," James offered.

"What about me?" Trinity asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Here play the guitar part," Lily said, passing her guitar over to her friend.

"Ok," Trinity said, walking over to Lily, grabbing the guitar.

"Any more complaints before we get started?" James asked, sending a glare to his bandmates. A chorus of no's came forward and James and Lily smiled at each other. "Then let's begin."

James and Lily stepped forward and nodded at each other before James turned and winked at Sirius to begin playing. He rolled his eyes, but did begin playing the music in front of him.

"I know he hurt you, made you scared of love, too scared to love. He didn't deserve you 'cause you're precious heart is a precious heart, he didn't know what he had and I thank God, oh, oh, oh. And it's gonna take just a little time, but you're gonna  
see that I was born to love you." James sang, he smiled over at Lily when they hit the chorus.

" _What if I fall_?" Lily and Kenzie sang.

" _I won't let you fall._ " James and Remus responded.

 _"What if I cry?"  
_

 __

 _"I'll never make you cry."  
_

 _"And if I get scared?"_

 __

 _"I'll hold you tighter, when they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter."  
_

 __

 _"What if I fall?"  
_

 __

 _"I won't let you fall."  
_

 __

 _"What if I cry?"  
_

 __

 _"I promise I'll never make you cry."  
_

 __

 _"And if I get scared?"  
_

 __

 _"I'll hold you tighter, when they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter.  
_

 _"What if I fall?"_

 __

 _"I won't let you fall."  
_

 __

 _"What if I cry?"  
_

 __

 _"I'll never make you cry."  
_

 __

 _"And if I get scared?"  
_

 __

 _"I'll hold you tighter, when they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter."  
_

 __

 _"What if I fall?"  
_

 __

 _"I won't let you fall."  
_

 __

 _"What if I cry?"  
_

 __

 _"I promise I'll never make you cry."  
_

 __

 _"And if I get scared?"  
_

 __

 _"I'll hold you tighter, when they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter."_

James smiled at Lily who grinned back at him as James began singing.

When they finished the song Lily jumped up, wrapping her arms around James' neck and placing a kiss on his cheek, ignoring her friends looks of shock. Sirius snapped out of his "trance" and began wolf whistling and clapping. Peter and Lily's  
friends started clapping and cheering too after a second, shouting things like, "get some" and "get off." Remus looked at Lily who was staring into James' eyes, not aware of her friend's antics, and shook his head.

"Why don't we get back to rehearsal?" Remus suggested after much of the cheering had died down.

Lily jumped away from James, blushing as bright red as her hair and walked over to her mic. "That's a great idea, Remus," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"No fun Remmy," Jasmine said to Remus who was standing next to her set. She stood up and dropped her voice before adding, "that's not what you wanted two nights ago."

Remus blushed and moved away from his earlier dancing partner.

"I agree with Little Red," Sirius said, nodding towards Jasmine who glared at the nickname. "We should take a break, we all know this music, it's not hard, what's twenty minutes?"

Lily bit her lip and looked uncertainly at James. "What do you think?" She asked him, unsure of what to do.

"One more run through, then we can take a break for lunch, how's that Pads," James suggested.

"Fine," Sirius said with an eyeroll.

"Hit it Jazzy Doo," Lily said with a wink at her friend who was giving Lily the death stare.

"Let's do it Pads," James said, turning to face his "audience." 

* * *

"Wait, what?" Trinity said, trying to recover from laughing hard. "You guys turned Lily, I mean Lily Evans, you turned her hair every shade of red? You made it change every minute?"

James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were crying from laughing so hard. All they could do was nod, they couldn't even speak.

"That's insane!" Jasmine exclaimed, slapping Remus' leg.

"They also charmed my owl so that she would repeat everything that I would say, this lasted for about a week," Lily added, laughing.

"Oh my god! Lily," Trinity almost shouted.

"That wasn't even the worst one we did to her," Remus said after he got control over himself, but it only lasted for a second because he was laughing again in a second after thinking about the prank.

"What was it?" Kenzie asked.

"We, we, oh tell her Wormy," Sirius gasped out.

"We turned her robes into dresses that made Minnie so mad, Lily had detention for a month before anyone realized it was us. Plus the dresses changed colour and length. It was amazing!" Peter explained.

"That was definitely the best one," James said, laughing.

"That one was horrible," Lily said, slapping James' arm that was draped around her shoulders.

"Maybe for you, but for the male population of the school it was fab." Lily gasped and smacked James at his comment before laughing about it herself.

"I had to wear muggle clothing for the whole month or wear a scandalously short dress," Lily said with a laugh.

"Ahh, she sees the light," James said, earning a punch to the ribs from Lily.

"I'm kinda glad I didn't go to Hogwarts now," Kenzie said with a laugh.

"Yeah," Trinity agreed. "You guys sound awful."

"Nah, babe," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around Trinity's waist, pulling her onto his lap. "We aren't that bad, we just like to have fun."

"I can see," Trinity said, kissing Sirius.

Peter and Remus began making gagging noises as everyone around began laughing again.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm coming," James shouted at the knocking at his door. "I said I'm coming," he repeated as the knocking came again, more insistent this time. "Godric, what do you want?" He demanded opening the door to find a frazzled looking  
Lily. "Oh, Lily," he said running his hand through his messy black hair.

"Jameswillyoubemyboyfriend?" Lily asked, her face bright red, rivalling her hair.

"Pardon?" James said, not sure what she had said.

"James will you be my boyfriend?" Lily asked again, this time slower.

James didn't respond, instead he picked Lily up and spun her around, kissing her passionately.

"Is that a yes?" Lily asked with a giggle when she was set down.

"Right on, yes, correct, I do, all of it Lily," James said, kissing her again. "I'm never letting go of you Lily," James promised her, kissing her again.

"I know," Lily said, looking up at James with large doe eyes. "I will never, ever get rid of you again, James," she promised, leaning into James' chest.

"Good," James said, holding Lily's head to his chest. "I don't know what I'd do without you Lil. I just don't know," he said stroking her hair.

"Well, your mates would have some ideas for my body," Lily joked, closing her eyes, enjoying being held by James.

"I bet your mates fell the same way about me," James replied with a laugh that shook Lily.

"They do, trust me. They do," Lily said.

James laughed and held Lily to him. 

* * *

"What do you mean,we're double booked?" Jasmine asked, outraged.

"I mean, both The Marauders and Muggle Girls are supposed to play at the same time," Sirius answered with a sigh.

"What the actual fuck?!" Trinity said, leaning into Sirius, the two had been spending a lot of time together recently.

"Look, guys, I already talked to Tyler, he said that there's nothing he can do. He didn't realize that he double booked us, but there isn't an empty time slot for another month," Kenzie explained.

"So, what are we supposed to do, share the stage?" Sirius demanded, his hand resting on Trinity's hip.

"I guess, it seems like that's our only option," Kenzie answered.

"It's not that bad guys," Remus said, defending Kenzie. "We'll just play our duet then we'll each play our own sets."

"What's going on?" Lily asked, walking into the conversation taking place in Sirius' room with James in tow.

"Tyler double booked The Marauders and Muggle Girls," Peter said, looking almost scared.

"What?" James demanded, walking into the room, pushing past his girlfriend.

"We've been double booked," Trinity said in a small voice causing Sirius to put a protective arm around the small singer.

"What's so bad, James?" Lily asked, not seeing the problem.

"We have a very specific set that I made that would take up the full time," James explained, running an annoyed hand through his hair.

"So, you can just cut some songs out," Lily said, taking a step forward to place a hand on her boyfriend's chest.

"No. He can't," Sirius said shortly.

"Why?" Trinity asked, looking up at Sirius.

"Because every song is 'too important to leave out.' It's a bit ridiculous," Sirius explained.

"Sirius," James growled, at his drummer. "Don't"

"Why are you afraid I'll reveal your big secret?" Sirius asked, testing his luck.

"Don't," James growled, taking a step closer to his friend.

"It's ok guys," Sirius said to the room of people who tensed up as soon as James took a step. "He's just trying to make Lily think he has a larger dick that I do. He doesn't Lily. Plus he doesn't want his sweet wittle secret revealed."

"Sirius, cut it out," Remus said, knowing that even though the boys fought like this often, it always ended in one of them injured.

"No," Sirius said stubbornly.

"James, please don't do anything. You have nothing to prove, I love you, please," Lily pleaded, remembering the time she and Sirius went to Hogsmeade together while on Christmas break. James had hurt Sirius so badly he needed to go to the hospital  
wing for three weeks. "He's just being an arse, don't get into it," she tried again, grabbing James' shoulder, causing him to turn around and face her.

"Ok," James said, dropping his head. "I'm sorry for scaring you," he said, looking up, offering Lily his hand.

"Thank you," Lily said, taking James' hand. "Are you ok with us doing a joint concert?"

James nodded his head, looking into Lily's large, green, beautiful eyes. "I am."

"Good, because I thought I was going to have to hurt you for touching Siri," Trinity said to James, her voice light, her eyes hard.

"Well, now that we know, 24 hours in advance, that we have to do a joint concert, why don't we rehearse what we're going to do?" Jasmine offered, looking bored now that the fight was over.

"Good idea, let's go," Remus said, walking toward the door to open it.

"Yeah, let's go," Peter agreed, walking out the door toward their practice room in the Marauder's hotel.

The rest of the two bands filled out except for Lily, James, Sirius, and Trinity.

"Look, mate," James began as Sirius put his hand up to stop him.

"No, I'm sorry. Look, I shouldn't have said anything about your ridiculous obsession with our set list for every performance," Sirius apologized.

"It's fine," James said opening his arms up for a hug. "I do have an obsession don't I," he joked as Sirius stood up and hugged his best mate.

"You do, but I know why. I should have respected it," Sirius said, pulling out of the hug and placing an arm around Trinity's shoulders. "Now, ready to rehearse?"

"I am, how about you m'lady?" James said, offering Lily his arm.

"I would be honored," Lily said with a giggle.

"You lot are so weird," Trinity said with an eye roll.

"Yet, last night you said you loved my weirdness," Sirius teased, causing Trinity to turn bright red.

"Yeah, well that was before you got into a size contest with your best mate over the set list," Trinity replied, kissing Sirius on the cheek before adding, "plus I was turned on and tipsy."

"Trin!" Lily squeaked. "We don't want to hear about what you are doing at night!"

"Yeah, well too bad, because you're gonna get it," Trinity said sticking her tongue out at her friend. "I'll fill you in tonight, after I get even more stories to add, right babe," she said with a suggestive smile.

"Oh I'll give you some stories, trust me Lily, you'll get the blow by blow," Sirius promised with a wink.

"You wankers," James said with an eye roll. "Let's go, you have to help me get over my set list obsession, remember."

"Oh yeah," Sirius joked. "Right, sorry Prongs, it's just hard to fit that in between, not caring, and wanting to get into this blonde's pants."

"Sod off," Lily said as she began walking forward. "I'll help you James," she said.

"Good, you are the reason he has the problem anyway," Sirius called out.

"Shut it Sirius," Lily called over her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

"How are you guys tonight?" Jasmine asked the large crowd that was in front of the stage. They began cheering as soon as she got the question out. "Good, we've got an awesome show for you lot tonight. You're all in luck because we've got  
Muggle Girl," the crowd began a deafening scream at this, "and special appearance by The Marauders," this got the crowd shouting all over again. "We're calling this show 'The Muggle Girl's Marauder'," Jasmine said before walking  
back behind her set. The joint band started in on their first song they decided to call "The Fighter."

When they finished the members of Muggle Girl all filed off the stage. The crowd began cheering as Sirius came up to the front mic.

"Hey," he said and all the women in the crowd began screaming. "We've got another song for you guys here tonight. Wanna take it away Prongsie," Sirius said, indicating to James.

"Our next song is called 'Hit the Ground Running' it's one of my favorites because it tells what I would do if my girlfriend ever broke up with me," James said, glancing off stage, winking at Lily who blushed and waved at him. "Here is  
it," James said as he began playing the opening riff on his guitar. Sirius, who had walked back over to his throne began in soon after, followed by Remus and Peter.

"Well if you ever said goodbye I wouldn't waste all of my time cryin', I wouldn't sit home alone wondering where, I went wrong I'd be rockin' on out of here baby, faster than a rolling tear. Ain't no grass gonna grow under me when you're gone. No,  
I won't stay down for long.

"I'd hit the ground, I'd hit the ground runnin', I know exactly what I'd do, honey. I'd hit the ground, I'd hit the ground runnin', I'd hit the ground runnin' after you."

When the song was over Lily rushed over to James and threw her arms around him. The two bands swapped places and Lily addressed the crowd.

"I love you too Prongs," Lily said off stage with a wink, ignoring the screams around her. "Well, our next song isn't anywhere as sweet, then again, that isn't why you lot love us, is it?" Lily asked her audience that began cheering.  
"Well, here goes. This is the my favorite mesh of Muggle and Wizard, Friendzone."

Lily played the first bar of the song and Jasmine's set rang out her first hits.

"Ha, ha," Trinity sang into her mic. "Yeah," she said, a few seconds before Lily dove into the song.

"I'm not talking smack, you know there's no pity, pity, trying to put in words that you'll understand. You don't call her back, you think it's no biggie, biggie, seconds on the clock, you need a touchdown. You thought you had a shot, you were good  
to go, there's never three strikes in love, you know, when she gets mad, it ain't gonna be pretty, pretty, won't see it coming, it's like a curveball," Lily sang out.

"You think you're doing just fine. Ooh, she got you on the sideline, you think you're flying towards the end zone you're just headed towards the friend zone," Lily and Trinity sang out together.

"Let me break it down to the facts, you will never get a girl like that. You gotta step up to the plate with a bat, that's all I gotta say about that," Trinity sang as Jasmine sent a glance over at Sirius who appeared to be mesmerized by the  
performance.

The song ended, bringing The Marauders back on the stage. All the Muggle Girls cleared the stage for the next song. They went back and forth like this until the end of the concert. After the last note of the last song rang out both bands came on stage.  
They all bowed together, grinning wide, all proud of what they had accomplished. After they exited they all began talking animatedly to each other.

"James, that song was amazing!" Lily exclaimed tossing her arms around his neck, kissing his lips, hard.

"What was that look?" Sirius asked Jasmine, pulling her away from the group.

"What do you think?" She asked, trying not to make eye contact with Sirius.

"I, I don't know," Sirius faltered, dropping his head.

"God, you're so stupid," Jasmine said, her tone biting. "What the hell do you think it meant, 'you think you're flying toward the end zone, you're just headed towards the friend zone.' I don't know what you want with my best friend, but  
I think she wants something, and she's sending you straight for the 'friends with benefits group.' Is that really what you want? I saw the way you were with her last night when James was attacking you and she defended you. You're seriously stunned,"  
with that Jasmine turned to walk back to her band mates when Sirius' hand caught her arm.

"Thank you," he said with a serious look. "I mean it."

"You're welcome. Just don't you dare hurt my friend," Jasmine responded with a glare.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "I won't," he promised.

"Good," Jasmine said. "Now I wanna party, let's go," she said turning to go back to the bands.

"What did you think?" Trinity asked, bouncing up to Sirius when they came back.

"You did amazing," Sirius said, hugging her and kissing her head. "Your solo in that last song was beautiful. Hey, came we talk tonight, after everything," Sirius asked.

"Yeah, sure," Trinity said, taking a step back, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Is, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's great, I just want to talk to you," Sirius said.

"Ok, as long as everything's ok, c'mon, we're all going over to the bar at the beach, you coming," Trinity asked, grabbing Sirius' hand.

"Yeah, let's go," Sirius said, suddenly appearating them over to the bar.

"Oh my God! What was that?" Trinity asked when then were at the bar.

"Sorry, I just didn't want to listen to James and Lily tell each other how much they love each other and how much their music told them that blah blah blah, you know," Sirius said.

"Right on, me too," she replied with a giggle. "Hey, what was it you wanted to say earlier?"

"I, uh, can we get a drink first?"

"Lets," Trinity agreed as they walked over to the front of the bar. Once they got a few drinks they began dancing up against each other. Sirius had his hands on Trinity's hips, she had her hands in the air as she danced.

"So, Trin," Sirius began. "I wanted to ask you out, for real," Sirius said. "Um, if you want, you know. Maybe tomorrow," he finished weakly.

"I'd love to," Trinity said. "Did Jaz make you do this?" She asked with a smile.

"She told me to do it, but I wanted to do it," Sirius said.

"Good," Trin said giving Sirius a kiss. Sirius kissed her back passionately.

"Oi you two, get a room!" they heard as they jumped apart.

"Calm down Pete, they're just having fun," James said causing everyone to laugh and Trinity to turn as red as Lily's hair.

"Bugger off," Sirius said pulling Trinity close to him.

"When did you guys take off, we turned around and you were gone," Lily said.

"We came soon after the show," Sirius said running his hands through Trinity's hair.

"Hey, Siri let's go. This is getting weird," Trinity said into Sirius' chest.

"Ok, catch y'all on the flip side," he said turning on his heel and disappearing.

"Dang, wonder what fun they'll get into," Kenzie muttered turning towards Peter. "C'mon, let's dance." They went onto the dance floor and began grinding against each other to the beat of the song playing.

"I want a drink," Jasmine said walking over to the bar.

"I want one too," Remus said, rushing over to Jasmine at the bar.

Lily tossed her head back laughing. "They're great aren't they," she said putting a hand on James' chest.

"They are," James said kissing her. "Wanna get a drink?" He asked.

"Sure," Lily agreed as they walked over to the bar.

"Sod off you wanker," Lily muttered groggily as she shoved James away.

"You love me," James replied with a tired smile as he kissed his girlfriend's head.

"I don't want this end," Lily said snuggling up closer to James.

"Me neither," he said into her hair.

A knock a came to the door a minute later.

"Can we just pretend we're not here?" Lily asked kissing James.

"I know you're in there!" a voice on the other side of the door said. "Lily I really need to talk to you!"

"Shh, stay here Cherry," James said, grabbing Lily's waist as she stood up.

Lily turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, and how well did that work for you at Hogwarts?"

"It's working well now," James said with a cocky smirk.

"You're such a wanker," Lily said, sliding out of his grip and opening the door.

"Oh Lily, help me," Trinity said slumping into her friend.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as she hugged her friend.

"It's Siri, Lily help me," she said pulling away from her friend. "Oh Merlin, James, what are you doing here?"

"What did Padfoot do to you?" James demanded.

"Nothing," Trinity said quickly. "He just asked me out. I need help Lily."

"What do you need?"

"Sirius asked me out," Trinity said slowly. "What do you think I need?"

"Ok, let's go," Lily said, summoning her purse as Trinity moved out of the doorway.

"Wait, where are you going?" James asked confused.

"We're going shopping," Lily explained taking a step closer to her boyfriend to give him a kiss on the cheek. "If you need me just call."

"What about me?" James demanded as the two girls tried to leave. "What about our moment?" he asked a second later, his head dropping.

"James, you're fine. Trin and I are going shopping and I-"

"Lily, c'mon, she's got other friends, I've only got one girlfriend," James said cutting her off.

"James, you're fine," Lily repeated. "Trin and I are going shopping and I'll be back in a few hours. We're going to meet up with the girls. Why don't you and the marauders do something fun, it's been awhile since you've had some time alone  
to cause trouble. I love you," she said as she and Trinity rushed out the door to Jasmine's room.

"Jaz, we're shopping because Sirius finally asked Trin out, meet us by the cab," Lily called out to her friend before running over to Kenzie's room and doing the same thing. Within ten minutes the three girls were all at the mall, all with three  
outfits for Trinity to try on.

"This one is far too revealing Jaz," she called over the changing room door to her friend before tossing the top over the door. "But I do like the jeans. I keeping them. You guys need something that'll match them, they're deep blue and  
skin tight."

"I've got something!" Kenzie said excitedly tossing a flowy, low cut, lacy top over the door.

"Thanks," Trin said as she grabbed it and pulled it over her head.

"Come on out! We have to see," Lily said excited to see what her friend had on.

A chorus of oohs and ahhs came up when Trinity stepped out and did a spin.

"It makes you look like such a cute bunny Trin, he'll have a hard time forming a coherent sentence with you in that," Kenzie said causing Trinity to blush bright red.

"It's true," Lily agreed with a smile.

"Is it ok to say I think you're beautiful and you'll have a great time," Jasmine asked sarcastically.

"Thank you Jaz," Trinity said as she turned to go back into the dressing room.

"No prob, by the way, those jeans make your bizznass end look amazing," Jasmine added as a joke.

"Fuck you," Trinity said over her shoulder causing her friends to break down laughing.

When she came back out Lily suggested they all go for ice cream and a walk down by the beach. The other girls agreed. Trinity paid for her clothes and met them all in the ice cream parlor in the mall. After getting their ice cream they got a cab and went  
down to their favorite part of the beach.

"So where are you two going tonight?" Kenzie asked.

"I don't know, he just told me to be ready by ten. What do you think he has planned Lily, you know him better than any of us," Trinity replied, looking at Lily.

"Well, if he really wants a relationship he'll probably take you to a real restaurant and then a walk on the beach or something like that, but he'll want to just be with you, nothing all that physical. If he wants more of a fling relationship or  
a physical relationship he'll take you back to the bar or some club. I don't know what he'll choose, but your new outfit will work for either," Lily said with a pause. "That's all based on how he was at Hogwarts, he may have changed since  
then, but that's as accurate as I can get."

"Ok, so I want him to be not super physical, got it," Trinity replied.

"Lily?" A man's voice asked.

Lily turned around and a smile split her face in half. "Noah!" She shouted before running up and hugging him.

"How are you?" Noah asked.

"I'm great! How are you?"

"I'm good, I mean I'm doing sound all over the US so I think that's a plus," Noah replied. "But really, what's going on with you?"

"Well, you remember that jerk wad James from Hogwarts? Well he's now my boyfriend," Lily told him. "Our band is doing awesome too."

"Uh, Lil," Jasmine said. "Care to introduce is?"

"Oh of course, I'm so sorry, Noah this is Jasmine, Trinity, and Kenzie. They're my band mates. Guys, this is Noah, he helped me get my first gig when I fourteen. Noah does sound in any kind of place and he introduced me to the manager of a restaurant  
and I've been playing ever since thanks to him," Lily explained.

"Nice to meet you," Kenzie said extending her hand.

"You too, all of you guys really," Noah said shaking everyone's hands.

"Oh it's so great to see you," Lily gushed.

"You too, I gotta go though, I'll see you around Lily," Noah said walking away.

"James would have an aneurism if he saw how you were with that guy," Trinity observed.

"James isn't here and he can chill, Noah's just an old friend, although when I first met him I had the hugest crush on him," Lily confessed.

"Wow, Lily don't tell James that," Kenzie advised.

"Yeah, he'll freak," Jasmine agreed.

"Whatever, I thought we were talking about Trinny's date, not my old friends," Lily said changing the topic.

"We were, but now we're talking about you and Noah. Spill," Jasmine said.

"No Jaz," Lily said shaking her head. "Let's head back, I'm tired."

"Tired of seeing those you love," Jasmine teased.

Lily flipped her off before walking off and tossing her ice cream in the bin.


	8. Chapter 8

"What could they possibly be doing that would require all of them to leave and not come back for three hours?" James asked pacing around the room.

"I don't know, but I hope Trin likes the date I have planned," Sirius replied while attempting to sound casual.

"What do you have planned?" Remus asked his friend.

"I was thinking that we should go to this nice ish restaurant about ten minutes from here, then I want to take her along the beach," Sirius said.

"That sounds great Pads, so what are you concerned about?" Remus asked reading his friend's face.

"I don't know that she'll want to go on a boring date with me, I mean come on, all of our 'dates' so far have had a very physical element to them, I mean we slept together after the first time we met. I don't want to bore her, but I kinda want to  
know her, not her body," Sirius explained.

"Look, mate, she showed up at Lily's door in a frantic mess, she and Lily are out shopping with 'the girls,' and Lily's probably got an outfit for her that will work with both dancing and grinding, and formal dinner and a walk. You know why Trinity  
ran to Lily? She ran to her because Lily knows and cares about you. I'll bet Lily's prepping her right now for any kind of date you could have be it a restaurant and walk on the beach, or a club on the moon. Calm down Padfoot, if Trin likes you she'll  
want to know you too, if she wants a sexy toy then you can break it off with her or be her sexy toy," James told his best friend.

"You're right, I'm freaking out over nothing," Sirius said visibly relaxing. "Come on, let's go do something totally stunned ya know."

"Now you're talking," James exclaimed as he grabbed his key.

"Oi," Remus muttered as he followed his idiotic, overly excited, and pathetically in love best friends.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Remus asked when they reached the coastal boardwalk.

"Rides or Shops?" James asked Sirius.

"Rides," Sirius answered as he walked over to the largest roller coaster on the Board.

"Let's do this thing," James said with a rather maraudery smile on his face.

"I'm going shopping," Remus said turning to walk in the other direction.

"Oh Remy kins, please ride the big, scary ride with us," Sirius pleaded, after a second he added the pouty lip for extra effect.

"Oh fine," Remus sighed.

"Yay!" James and Sirius cheered before getting in line to get on the ride.

They rode rides for two hours before Remus declared he couldn't take any more of those "insanely ridiculous death traps."

"Should we hang out or head back?" James asked after Remus' declaration.

"Head back," Remus said.

"Yeah I agree," Sirius said.

"Ok, magically or muggally?" James asked.  
"Magically," Sirius said at the same as Remus said "Muggally."

"Well we made Rem go on all those 'insanely ridiculous death traps' so I guess we can get a cab," James compromised.

"Fine," Sirius grumbled as the three of them made their way back to the road.

They made their way to their hotel in time to see the members of Muggle Girl climb out of their cab and walk into the hotel. Each girl was carrying three shopping bags filled with clothes, they all had a glow like they had spent some time in the sun,  
and they were all trying to find an organized way to get into the hotel and a way to get Trinity changed in time for her date. The whole band had changed hotels to the on The Marauders were staying in.

"Trin it'll be fine," Kenzie was saying as she reached back into the car to grab her last bag. "I'm sure he's freaking out too."

"I am not," Sirius said boldly walking over to Trinity and slipping his arm around her waist as she turned bright red.

"Oh, Siri," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Need help with those bags m'lady?" James asked as he walked over to his girlfriend who giggled and handed over her bags.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer," Lily gave him a peck on the cheek.

"How was your guy's day?" Remus asked as he took Jasmine's bags from her, ignoring her protests.

"It was fun, I think Triny's ready for her date, we found out about Lily's true love, and got awesome ice cream," Jasmine said as she got one of her bags back from Remus.

"And who is Lily's true love?" James asked his blushing girlfriend.

"You, you idiot," she said giving him a kiss and shooting a warning look at her friends.

"And…" Trinity prompted teasingly.

"An old friend of mine was at the beach we were at after we got done shopping. I said hi and we talked for a minute, that's all and now those wankers are all claiming I'm in love with him," Lily explained.

"You guys didn't see the way she looked at him, I mean it makes Siri look like he doesn't have a thing for Trin. And he was pathetic looking too," Kenzie joined in.

"Wow, Lil do we have to talk about something?" James teased.

"No," Lily replied taking her bags back. "You can just get your own room or sleep with Padfoot."

"Fine, I'm sorry," James apologized with a kiss, and took back the bags.

"Well now that the lovers spat is over why don't we get Triny ready," Jasmine suggested taking a step into the hotel.

"I don't see anything that needs to change, in fact I think we should just go with you like this," Sirius said.

"Siri," Trinity said softly, sounding almost scared. "Siri please."

"Come on Trin," Lily said grabbing her arm. "Let's go."

"I'm serious," Sirius said.

"Yes we know," Lily shot back over her shoulder. "And therefore you deserve the best of Triny."

"I wasn't making a joke Lily," Sirius said in a warning voice.

"Tough," Jasmine replied as they got onto the lift.

"I'm going up to my room," James said after the girls left. "Anyone who wants to can join me, I'm just going to get a beer and watch the Telly."

"I'll join," Sirius said.

"Moons?" James asked his friend.

"You guys have fun, I'm going to sleep," Remus said.

"Oh Merlin, the full is in three days isn't it," James said running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah," Remus said. "You guys have your fun, I just need rest."

"If you need anything just call," Sirius said. "I'll be there in a second if anything happens," he vowed.

"I'll be fine, just go," Remus insisted.

"Ok," Sirius said looking reluctant to leave. He walked over to his friend and hugged him reassuringly. "Anything at all."

"Go."


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow," Sirius breathed as Trinity walked into the lobby where he was waiting. She was wearing the jeans she had purchased when shopping, a red tank top, with a short leather jacket that matched Sirius' patented and black, scuffed up combat boots.

"I'm not over dressed am I?" She asked nervously looking at the jeans and white tee shirt he had on with his infamous leather jacket on his arm and black motorcycle boots.

"Not at all, you look amazing," he told her as he took her hand, leading her to the waiting cab.

"Thanks, you do too," she said crawling into the cab.

"Well that was a given," Sirius joked before telling the cabbie to take them to the restaurant.

Trinity relaxed instantly when Sirius began cracking jokes.

"Well we all know I make the whole leather jacket look work the best," she teased.

"I'll give you that," Sirius agreed.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Trinity asked as the cab pulled onto the freeway headed for the ocean.

"You'll find out soon," Sirius said putting an arm around her shoulders.

"No hints?"

"Bring a jacket."

"Check."

"That's all you get to know."

"Oh come on."

"Clothes are sadly needed."

"Well I'm dressed and Jaz did my makeup."

"You're ready then."

"Can I guess?"

"Sure, all you want."

"Will you tell me if I guess right?"

"Maybe."

"Well, are we going to a club?"

"No."

"Are we going to the beach?"

"Yes."

"Really!"

"Yep."

"Restaurant?"

"Kinda."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

"Good food?"

"Yep."

"How much longer than?"

"Oh about ten minutes."

"Ok, am I going to get back to the hotel before tomorrow?"

"Maybe, depends on how much fun you have and how much self control I have."

"Points for honesty."

"Thank you, I'm touched."

"Does this kinda restaurant have live music?"

"Yeah."

"Is there dancing?"

"Yeah."

"I give up, where?"

"Patience."

"Jerk."

"So Trin, why'd you agree to go out with me, like on a real date?" Sirius asked in a very serious, non Sirius like, voice.

"Because I like you," Trinity answered simply.

"Why'd you dress like me?"

"Because Lily suggested it," Trinity blushed.

"Really, I guess I've got to give her more credit."

"She's amazing."

"You know, Jaz is the one who told me to ask you out, you know, on a real date. And also that she'd kill me if I did something you weren't happy with, so please don't be unhappy, I'm asking both as your date and as someone who doesn't want to die."

"I plan on having fun, so you're safe from my wrath."

"You're not the one I'm afraid of."

"That's fair."

The cab pulled up to a beach front cottage just then. There were lights on, but no signage. Trinity opened her mouth in surprise at how beautiful it was.

"Oh Siri," she sighed.

"What do you think?" Sirius asked his date.

"It's perfect."

"Good, wait till you get inside."

Sirius jumped out of the car and paid the driver before opening the door for Trinity.

"Why thank you," Trinity giggled as she descended from the vehicle.

"Right this way M'lady," Sirius smiled extending his arm to his date.

"Oh Siri, VIP privileges," Trinity joked.

"Only the best for my dates."

The two made their way to the cottage front door. Once there Sirius opened the door for Trinity to walk through. When she got inside Trinity gasped, on the table before her were two plates with steak and lobster on them. The plates were kept warm with  
a spell Sirius had placed earlier on.

"I heard that Americans love surf n turf," Sirius said moving a hand to her shoulder.

"Oh Siri," Trinity sighed turning to wrap her arms around his neck.

"You like it?" Sirius asked.

"Oh Siri, I love it," Trinity said giving him a kiss.

"Good, now let's eat," Sirius said with a huge smile.

Trinity laughed before walking over to a chair. Sirius, being the respectful pureblood he was, pulled the chair out for his giggling date. "Thanks," she said sitting down. Sirius sat down on the opposite side of the table and looked over at  
Trinity.

"Siri this looks amazing," Trinity said as she began eating.

"Thanks, it took a long time," Sirius replied honestly.

The two were quiet for a few minutes while they ate their meal. The only sound was the clinking of knives and forks on their plates. They made small conversation here and there, but for the most part they ate.

"Wow," Trinity said when they were done.

"That was awesome," Sirius agreed with a laugh.

"I can see you are Mr. Humble," Trinity teased.

"That I am," Sirius said with a small bow.

This caused Trinity to giggle. "You are as funny as Lily said you were."

"Really," Sirius replied intrigued. "What else does she say about me?"

"She says you're ridiculously funny, you were quite the playboy at Hogwarts, and you were really welcoming to her when she moved," Trinity said.

"Ahh," Sirius sighed. "I feel loved."

"Well as far as Lily goes, you are," Trinity said with a smile.

"Well enough about Prongsie's little bird," Sirius said. "I still have more."

"Ooooo, what else?" Trinity asked excited.

"Well come with me and I'll show you," Sirius said standing up and grabbing his jacket. "You'll need it," he told Trinity when she grabbed hers.

"Where to?" She asked as Sirius walked to the back door of the cottage. Sirius took Trinity's hand and they began walking along the beach. "This is beautiful," she breathes when they got to their desired location.

"Yeah it is," Sirius agreed dropping Trinity's hand. He looked down at her face, which was turned up to him at the loss of contact. Sirius smiled down at her and kissed her. This was the first real kiss the two had ever shared, it lasted for  
a second before it was over.

"Siri," Trinity breathed.

Sirius shook his head before taking her hand and bringing her over to a pile of rocks. They sat here in silence for a few moments before Sirius began speaking.

"Trinity I'm sorry I just really-" Sirius was cut off by Trinity's lips on his.

"Siri I really like you too, so don't you dare apologize for kissing me, you butt head," she said after breaking the kiss.

"O-ok," Sirius replied stunned. The only female that had ever spoken to him like that was Lily.

"Good, now that we're on the same page, let me talk to my boyfriend," she said settling into him, bringing his arm around her shoulders.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Sirius tested feeling his heart soar.

"He's this really hot guy I met a few days ago," Trinity began. "He's in a band with my best friend's boyfriend, he plays drums, oh yeah, and he's sitting here on the beach with me."

"What's his name?" Sirius teased.

"Siri," she replied.

"He sounds like a catch."

"Oh he is. I do believe I was promised music," Trinity said changing the topic.

"You were," Sirius said without moving.

"Can I have the music I was promised?"

"You can," Sirius said still not moving.

"Can I have it nowish?"

"Of course," Sirius said. He paused for a second looking like he wasn't going to do anything then in one fluid movement he whipped out his wand, pointed it at a large rock and had it playing Kenny Chesney.

"Thanks," Trinity said cuddling up to Sirius.

"You don't want to get down?" Sirius asked.

Trinity's mouth made a surprised O at the question. "Uh sure," she stammered, her heart sinking a little.

"You've been talking to Lily haven't you," Sirius analyzed.

"Yeah, she's my best friend," Trinity replied.

"She remembers Hogwarts Sirius, ok, I can have a physical date with a girl and still be crazy about her," Sirius said.

"Really?" Trinity asked excitedly.

"Really," Sirius promised.

"Good, I love to boogie," Trinity said jumping up. She kicked off her boots and stood up offering her hand to Sirius. Sirius took it with a devilish smile before he jumped up and spun Trinity around. She giggled when she fell into Sirius' chest.

"Me too," Sirius replied before he stood her up and kept on dancing to the music.

"I'm goin' to California," Trinity sang into Sirius' shoulder. "A place where the sun always shines, I'm goin' to California and I'm leavin' everything behind."

Sirius began humming along with the song as they spun around in circles to the sound of Kenny Chesney's California.

"Stars burn like candles on that two-lane highway, She made her wish, and disappeared on her 18th birthday, and she said 'I'm goin' to California a place where the sun always shines. I'm goin' to California, and I'm leavin' everything behind,"  
they sang softly together.

"Would you really go to California?" Sirius asked as the song ended and another one began.

"I'm going to college in California," Trinity confessed to Sirius' shoulder.

"Really?" Sirius asked surprised. Trinity nodded her head silently. "If it makes you feel any better I've got to go back to England next year to apply for a job."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel loads better," Trinity replied sarcastically. "My boyfriend knew that he was going to have to break up with me at the end of the summer and never mentioned it. That's just fecking lovely isn't it."

"Trinity that's not what I meant," Sirius said touching her chin to look into Trinity's eyes. "I didn't know I was going to meet a girl I was going to fall so hard for when I took the job, Ok? You can be mad at me all you want, but that's  
not going to change the fact that we have to go in different directions in September. Please just let me enjoy the rest of this tour with you, please," Sirius begged.

"Ok," Trinity said giving him a small kiss. They kept swaying to the music for a few more minutes before Trinity began shivering from the cold ocean spray.

"Here," Sirius said grabbing his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," Trinity breathed as the jacket came around her shoulders. She cuddled up next to Sirius while he rocked the two of them a while longer.

The two of them stayed like that until they were both too cold to move and they headed back to the cottage. Once inside they both collapsed, exhausted, into the bed in the corner as a mess of leather clad arms and legs.


	10. Chapter 10

"So how was it to grow up in an anti magic family?" James asked Lily as they sat by the beach and watched the sunset.

"Um, can we not talk about this?" Lily asked squirming slightly away.

"Why, what did they do to you?" James demanded sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing," Lily said. "It's just, I was a little too young and a little too dumb to think the day would come when Tuny would drive away and take her love with her. So I grew up fast in a whole new world, waved goodbye to that little girl,  
sometimes I can see her now, innocent and seven," Lily said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You know sometimes I wish I had never turned eleven."

"Why?" James asked hugging Lily closer to him.

"Because if I wasn't a witch Petunia and I would be friends, I mean, I want my child to grow up knowing my sister the way I knew her, not like how she is now, resentful and jealous. When we were young she was sweet and caring and sharing and she  
wanted what was best for everyone, not just her and her horrible husband."

James couldn't reply, all he could do was hold Lily close to him and rock her from side to side.

"But that's not what we want to talk about right now," Lily said with a sniff. "So how was it growing up with your little tomboy sister, I remember when I first met her she wore one of your old ties and told me she was going to be in Gryffindor  
and she wasn't all sugar and she sure had some spice in her, I mean you must have some stories."

"Well there was this one time I found her playing with my guitar," James began. "She was writing this song about our neighbor. You know that girl in Ravenclaw, she was always trying to make up crap about our relationship and all that?"

"Yeah, Rita something right," Lily replied trying to remember the girl James was talking about.

"Yeah her, well she was our neighbor and Jess hated her, I mean the guys and I were practically in love with Snivelly compared to her loathing for Rita, and I mean even after he called you a you-know-what," James said. "Anyway, Jess stole  
my guitar and she began writing this song, I think she called it the Only Prettier, but it was about Rita, about how she thinks she's superior and all that. It's a really good song."

"Do you have a copy of it?" Lily asked intrigued.

"Yeah, in my guitar case in the hotel," James answered.

"I'd love to see, and with her permission perform it."

"I'm sure she'd love it."

"You should owl her when we go back in and ask."

"I will."

"Good, do you remember how any of it goes?"

"Um, I think it goes 'we got a lot in common you will see, we're just like you, only prettier,' something, something, something," James tried, causing him and Lily to begin laughing.

"Wow, next number one," Lily joked, earning a punch in the ribs from James.

"Oi, that's my sister you're dissing there," he laughed.

"That's her song you're destroying," Lily replied punching him back.

"Fair enough," James surrendered.

James and Lily fell quiet and watched the waves crash over the rocks, they eventually got tired and fell asleep there in each other's arms. 

* * *

"We love romance and candle lights," Lily sang into her hair brush as she took her shower the next day. "You like a cold beer, we like a fine wine, you hardly talk, we can talk all night, you wanna fix it, and we just wanna cry, it's a  
girl thing, it's a girl thing."

"What's a girl thing?" James asked when he walked into the bathroom.

"It," Lily replied.

"New song?" James asked.

"You'll just have to wait to find out, won't you," Lily replied, sticking her head out of the curtain to stick her tongue out at James.

"I guess I will," James lamented. "When's your next concert?" He asked.

"You'll have to ask Trin," Lily replied.

"I haven't seen her since last night when we came back from the boardwalk."

"She must still be out with Sirius."

"Yeah, I guess," James said running a hand through his hair.

"Stop doing that," Lily snapped.

"Stop doing what?" James asked, confused.

"Running your fingers through your hair," she clarified.

"You can't even see me how-"

"I know everything James Potter."

"Yeah, I know."

"Now go away, I'm naked in here," Lily snapped.

"Now I don't wanna go," James whined.

"Get out," Lily screeched.

"I'm going, I'm going," James said, leaving the room.

A few minutes later Lily came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her chest and another around her hair.

"Hello beautiful," James smiled when he saw Lily walk in the room.

"Hello," Lily replied planting a kiss on James' head.

"So what do you want to do today?" James asked.

"I want to go to the mall," Lily said before sitting by her boyfriend on their couch.

"Ok," James replied.

"Really?" Lily asked surprised he was so happy with that. "I do mean the shopping mall, you know, the one with stores and clothes," she teased.

"Yeah, I know," James answered. "I wanna spend time with you before the end of the summer."

"Ahh, I have the sweetest boyfriend ever," Lily declared with a smile.

"I second that," James said with a cocky grin.

"Yeah I'm sure you do," Lily said with an eye roll before she stood up and walked over to her closet.

"So when do you want to leave?" James asked while he watched Lily chose her clothes and get dressed.

"Um, well I still have to get ready," Lily said over her shoulder. "So I'm thinking an hour or two."

"Ok," James replied with a shrug.

"So what stores do you want to go to?" Lily asked as she went into the bathroom to do her makeup.

"I don't know, I'll see what they have, I could really do with a new guitar strap and a pick, because I collect those at every place we play," James said. "Oh and I could also do with some better quidditch padding because the stuff from  
Hogwarts isn't holding up any more," James teased.

"Oh you really are a prat," Lily hissed, throwing a towel at James.

"I thought we moved past this part of our relationship," James said in fake hurt.

"I don't know why we're still together," Lily said with a shake of her head.

"Because you love me bestest," James joked.

"Ok," Lily replied with an eye roll.

"So Lil, where do you want to go?" James asked.

"I'm going to hit up my favorite stores and see if my friends are still working there," Lily answered as she came out of the bathroom.

"Wow," James breathed when he saw her.

"What, is something wrong?" Lily asked, confused.

"No, you look amazing, I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you," James said.

"Oh please, I look like crap," Lily said as a blush began covering her cheeks.

"If this is your definition of crap, what's your definition of amazing?" James asked.

"I don't know, put together, this is just my casual to go shopping look," Lily said with a shrug.

"Well I love your casual shopping look," James said.

"It's just fitting I love you too isn't it," Lily smiled before leaning over to kiss James.

"I am pretty amazing," he said cockily.

"You and your ego," Lily said shoving his shoulder as she stood up. "Well come on," she said when she grabbed her purse and James wasn't with her.

"Oh, now, I thought you said an hour or two," James said jumping up.

"So I lied, I forgave you for lying to me," Lily said as she walked out of the room.

James' heart dropped before he ran after her. "Wait, what lies?" James demanded.

"Oh just the ones you told while we were at Hogwarts, you know, you and Mal were just friends, you really loved me, Remus was just really sick, just those ones," Lily said with a shrug.

"Lily I'm so sorry about that, I haven't lied to you since then though, I swear," James said.

"James I knew you were lying to me what you said those things to me, I don't care," she said slowly.

"Really?" James asked.

"Really," Lily confirmed. "Now I want to rub my new boyfriend in Jordan's smug face," Lily said as she continued walking.

"So what mall are we going to?" James asked when they hailed a cab.

"There's one just outside of Pensacola that I used to go to when I was young or when I would visit my mum," Lily said as they climbed into the cab. "Cordova mall," Lily said when they got into the cab. When they got to the mall Lily's  
face split in half the smile was so huge.

"Here you go," James said when he paid the cab driver.

"I've got to go to Starbucks first because I haven't had one yet and I need my Starbucks, but then we have to go to Cookie Connection and show you off to an old ex best friend," Lily said.

"Ok," James said taking Lily's hand. Lily smiled at him gratefully before squeezing James' hand and walking over to the Starbucks.

After the places their orders and got their drinks they went over to the small bakery. Lily was nervous to see her old friend but she was happy to have James as backup with her.

"Can I help you?" A young sales associate asked when they walked into the store.

"Yeah, is Jordan still working here?" Lily asked.

"She does still work here but she's on her break, I can give her a message for you if you like," the lady offered.

"Um, no that's ok, do you know when she will be back?"

"She'll be back in twenty minutes," the lady said.

"Ok, thank you," Lily said before pulling James out of the store.

"I love muggles," James said when they left the store.

"Oh yeah, I should have warned you, Cookie Connection is an amazing bakery," Lily said with a smile.

"It's bloody brilliant," James exclaimed.

"Good," Lily laughed.

"Red?" A male voice asked causing Lily and James to turn around to see who was talking.

"Morgi!" Lily exclaimed before dropping James' hand and jumping on the boy in front of her.

"I haven't see you in so long, how are you?" 'Morgi' asked.

"I've been amazing, I came back from England a year ago and met up with Kenzie, Trinity, and Jasmine and created a band, we've been touring around the state all year," Lily said. "But how have you been, I heard you left Crater and you dropped  
off the face of the earth. How have you been?"

"I've been alright," the boy said with a shrug. "I went back to Crater for our senior year and you weren't there to take me to prom," he teased.

"She took me instead," James cut in. "James Potter, her boyfriend," James said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you James," the boys said. "I'm Morgan, I'm Lily's 'brother'," he said taking James' hand.

"Oh, funny that I haven't heard of you at all," James remarked.

"James stop," Lily snapped.

"I just want to meet your friend," James said.

"It was super great seeing you Mrs. Curly Fries," Morgan said before turning to walk away.

"Wait Morgi," Lily said before shooting James an angry look. "I wanna see you again, when are you free?"

"Um, I'm free right now, or tomorrow from noon till one, then I have a plane to catch to Cali," he told her.

"How does tomorrow at Spoons work?" Lily asked.

"Perfect, until then," Morgan said with a little bow.

"See ya butt head," Lily called out before turning back to James.

"He seems like a delight," James said sarcastically.

"That's my childhood best friend you jerk," Lily said shoving him.

"He didn't seem too interested in being your best friend if you catch my meaning," James said.

"So?" Lily demanded.

"So he should know that you're taken," James explained.

"You are truly an egotistical prat, aren't you," Lily said.

"I thought we've already been over this," James said lazily.

"Ugh, James I'm going back to Cookie Connection, if you're done being a prick you can come or you can wait until I'm done and we can go back to the hotel," Lily said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I want to meet your old friend," James apologized.

"Ok, I accept your apology," Lily with a nod. "Let's go."

They walked back over to the store and within a three seconds of them walking into the store there was a squeal of "Lily!" A girl with short brown hair with multi colored highlights came over and jumped on Lily.

"Jordan," Lily said happily giving her old friend a hug.

"Who's this beauty?" Jordan asked when they separated.

"This is James," Lily said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," James said while extending his hand.

"Well, it looks like Lily has done something good with her life to land Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome," Jordan said in a passive aggressive way.

"It was nice seeing you Jor," Lily said while giving James' hand a squeeze to tell him she needed to go.

"You too, oh we should get together soon before you leave again!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Yeah we should," Lily said in a noncommittal way. "It was great to see you!"

"It was very nice to meet you," James said while leading Lily out of the store.

"You too!" Jordan shouted at their retreating backs.

When they were a ways away from the store Lily found a bench and collapsed into James' shoulder.

"You did well," James tried.

"I let her get to me," Lily said with a shake of her head. "You know, she and I were best friend when we were in school and now I'm exhausted by five minutes of conversation."

"You still did well," James said running his fingers through her hair.

"Did you hear her comment about you?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," James whispered.

"Imagine five, five, I'm talking f-i-v-e years of that," Lily said.

"It's done now," James told her. "Unless you want to, you never have to see her again."

"You're right," Lily said.

"Thanks," James said cockily.

"Come on," Lily said with a sloppy smile, "I wanna go to back to the hotel."

James stood them up before turning on his heel and taking them back to their hotel room.

"You know there were muggles there?!" Lily screamed when they arrived.

"So?" James asked with a shrug.

"You can't do that when there are muggles around," Lily hissed.

"Oh calm down it's fine," James said.

"I hope so," Lily groaned into his chest.

"Come on, let's watch one of your movies on the Telly," James suggested.

"You mean TV?" Lily asked with a smile.

"British muggles call it a Telly, ok," James snapped with a laughed.

"Ok whatever," Lily said while she walked over to the couch.

"So what to watch?" James asked pointing his wand at the tv to turn it on.

"Oh I love this show!" Lily said when Friends came on the screen.

"Alright," James said relaxing and watching the show before him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Looking at me, you think I'll be the girl with the guy who's nice and sweet," Trinity sang in the rehearsal room. "And don't you know I'd be her if I could, but I'm a sucker for a tall dark, flick a cigarette man. Rambling, gambling, getting  
what he can man, I don't know why but the bad boys get me good."

"And they get me good good, crazy good," the band sang.

"Like a wild party in a nice neighborhood," Trinity went.

"I wanna get high off the ground," went the band.

"And a gentleman's only gonna wear me down," came Trinity. "My poor mamma she never understood, why the bad boys get me good."

"Get me good, bad boys get me good," the whole band sang.

"I never used to be a troublemaker, back at school was on my best behavior," Lily sang with a smirk on her face. "School begins with my head in the books. I was a straight A, no play, at the top of my class, I changed my ways when I saw  
his… Personality?"

"And they get me good good, crazy good," the band sang.

"Like a wild party in a nice neighborhood," Lily went.

"I wanna get high off the ground," went the band.

"And a gentleman's only gonna wear me down," came Lily. "My poor mamma she never understood, why the bad boys get me good."

"Get me good, bad boys get me good," the whole band sang.

At the end of the song Sirius and James, who had been kicked out of the rehearsal for being too loud, came barging in clapping, laughing, and cheering.

"You lot are amazing!" James shouted.

"And that's why bad boys get me good," Sirius wailed into his fist. "You bet they do," He said with a wink at Trinity.

"Get OUT!" Lily screeched at them as she turned a brighter red than her hair.

"But we want to hear your music," James said with a pout.

"Then you better be quiet," Jasmine threatened.

"We will," Sirius said looking upset.

"Good," Kenzie sighed.

"Next up is 'Just A Girl' you guys ready?" Lily asked as she took a step back from her mic and let Jasmine come forward.

Jasmine nodded and Trinity began slowly bowing her fiddle and progressively speeding up as she felt she should. A few beats in Kenzie, who had taken Jasmine's place behind the set went back and forth from the kick drum to the snare, keeping in time with  
Trinity's bowing. After a few more beats of this Lily came in with a few strong strums on her guitar to match the music going on.

"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes, I'm exposed and it's no big surprise. Don't you think I know exactly where I stand? The world is forcin' me to hold your hand," Jasmine sang confidently. All of the guys were surprised to hear how strong and confident  
her voice was, and how skilled she was at singing. None of them had heard her sing by herself before.

"Oh, I'm just a girl, a little ol' me, so don't let me drive late at night. Oh, I'm just a girl, I'm pretty and petite, so don't let me have any rights. Oh, I've had it up to here," the band sang.

"From the moment that I stepped outside so many reasons for me to run and hide, and all those little things I hold so dear, well it's all those little things the I fear."

"Oh, I'm just a girl, a little ol' me, so don't let me drive late at night. Oh, I'm just a girl, I'm pretty and petite, so don't let me have any rights. Oh, I've had it up to here."

When the song was over the four boys were too stunned by the song and Jasmine's singing to clap. Remus was the first one to snap out of it quickly followed by James and Peter, but Sirius stayed sitting, staring at Trinity who had gotten the most into  
the song. After a minute he stood up and walked over to her in three strides, he reached his arm around her waist and kissed her passionately.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen," he whispered to her.

"You are the first person who has ever told me that being a feminist is hot," Trinity said with shock.

"It is, trust me," Sirius promised before sitting back down.

The rest of their rehearsal went by quickly with little interruption except at the end of the song when the Marauders would clap. When they finished both bands went out to lunch at their new favorite restaurant.

"So when's your next concert?" Remus asked when they arrived.

"In five days," Jasmine said.

"Wow, that's soon," Sirius observed.

"Yep," Kenzie said with a slow nod.

"So, uh," he tried again.

"Shut up," Trinity hissed.

"So tonight is our boys night out," James said, trying to change the topic.

"You know that's a girl thing, right," Kenzie asked.

"Fine, a boys night," James clarified.

"Ahh, better," Kenzie said.

"Kenz!" Trinity and Jasmine snapped.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Quit being such a bizzo," Jasmine said.

"What on Earth could I be doing that's so bizzo,'?" She asked.

"Right now, everything," Lily said calmly.

"Sorry I'm not falling head over heels for a boy in another band," Kenzie snapped.

"Whatever, that doesn't mean you have to be rude to our boyfriends," Trinity said.

"Ugh, I don't need you people," Kenzie said as she stood up from the table. "If you need me I'll be in my room." With that Kenzie walked out of the restaurant.

"Sorry about her," Trinity said to the boys. "She tends to get kind of uptight sometimes."

"I'll be back," Jasmine said as she stood up and followed Kenzie out the door.

She turned to right, the direction she saw Kenzie go. It was a few blocks before she saw her friend smoking by a trash can in an ally.

"Kenz?" Jasmine asked when she saw her.

"Yeah," the other girl grunted.

"Kenz, what the hell happened to you?" Jasmine demanded.

"Oh now you care about me," Kenzie snapped.

"I've always cared about you," Jasmine said softly.

"Mmmhhh," Kenzie replied as she took a drag on her cigarette.

"Kenzie you're my sister," Jasmine said. "I love you."

"Oh please, I know you're in love with Remus and there's only room for one love in a person's heart," Kenzie snapped.

"Kenz," Jasmine begged. "Please, you saved me when I did some really stunningly stupid things, please let me help you."

"I would, but I don't need help," Kenzie said shortly.

"Kenz," Jasmine tried one last time.

"Jaz," Kenzie replied taking a breath. "Look, I found a guy I care about, but I'm scared, ok, so just drop it."

"Alright," Jasmine said, suddenly understanding.

"Thank you, now just leave me alone," Kenzie said.

"Ok," Jasmine agreed. "But if you do need anything, please came to me."

"I will," Kenzie promised.

"Good," Jasmine said before walking away from her friend.


	12. Chapter 12

"We're almost there Rem," Sirius said as the Marauders continued their short hike to the cave they found for Remus.

"It's just up here," James said reassuringly.

"I know where we're going," Remus said with a small smile.

"I know, you're just freaking me out," Sirius said.

"I do this every month, I'm ok Pads," Remus grunted.

"Rem!" The three other boys shouted as their friend fell down.

"Come on Rem, we're nearly there," Peter said as he helped his friend up.

"Come on, we've got to hurry, the moon is coming up," James said as they hurried up the hill.

Once they were safely inside the cave Remus took off his clothes and placed them in the bag James had magicked shut so Moony couldn't get into it.

Within seconds the moon came up and Remus began his agonizing transformation. James, Sirius, and Peter became Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail before Remus became Moony.

Once Remus finished his transformation Padfoot began playing with him before Prongs took off in a race across the coast. As usual Moony won, not that any of the anamagi cared, they were too tired to care after running up and down the coast. The group  
made their way back to the cave and flopped down in the ground and fell asleep. They stayed asleep in a pile until the next morning when Remus replaced Moony in the pile of sleeping boys.

When they all woke up the three anamagi began looking Remus over to ensure he didn't have any broken bones or fatal injuries. Once they determined he wasn't going to die they began fixing up the kite minor injuries. As soon as all of Remus' wounds were  
taken care of the boys walked back to their hotel.

"Where on Earth were you guys?" Jasmine demanded as soon as they stumbled into the lobby.

"Siri, what happened to your face? Where the hell did you go? I waited up all night for you to come back and you never did, I was so terrified, what happens to you?" Trinity shrieked when she saw them.

"James I tried to explain," Lily said, her eyes welling up with tears. "I just couldn't, I didn't know what to say or anything."

The four Maruaders looked at the three girls in front of them, taking a minute to process all of the information that was just thrown at them.

"I'm sorry Trin," Sirius began. "We went to this bar and got into a fight. I thought I told you not to wait up because when the guys and I go out we don't get back until the next day. Bar hopping is a once a month thing that takes all night,  
I'm so sorry, I thought you knew that."

"It's ok, I just didn't know what to think when you didn't come back," Trinity said softly.

"Jaz," Remus said as his girlfriend ran up the stairs to her room at Sirius' explanation of what happened the night before.

"Don't go after her," Trinity warned. "She's just upset because you lot were acting like her uncle, the man who abused her, and died when she was a kid."

"I'm nothing like her uncle," Remus said before taking off after her.

Trinity smiled before turning back to Sirius. "Ahh, that always works," she sighed while giving Sirius a hug.

"How are you so clever?" Sirius asked.

"Because I surround myself with clever people," Trinity replied.

Behind them James was comforting Lily.

"It's ok, nothing happened, Rem is ok, we all are," he said to her.

"I know, I was just so scared," she said.

"Shhh, we're all ok," he said.

"Good," she said with a sniff.

"Better?" James asked.

"Yeah, loads," Lily assured him.

"Good, come on, I'm tired and you look like you could use a nap," James teased.

"Prat," she teased back.

"Your prat," he replied.

"Yeah, my prat," she softly.


	13. Chapter 13

"Morgi!" Lily squealed when she saw her best friend in the small cafe.

"Hey Red," he said with a smile.

"So you said you were going to Cali, what's down there for you?" She asked.

"Uh, nothing really, you remember how close Claire and I were right?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Lily said with a smile.

"Well after I left she and I had a fight and she told me never to talk to her again, you know how she is, anyway, she also called me some names and told me I better never go back to her again," Morgan explained. Lily felt her blood boil at the words her  
childhood friend had called her best friend.

"Doesn't she remember our pact," Lily said with a soft smile.

"You mean the one we made in middle school?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said, nodding her head as her smile grew. "And it was the summer before middle school."

"No, no I don't think she does," he said with a shake of his head.

"Well," Lily tried. "She's still being rude."

"Noooooo, really?" Morgan replied, spewing sarcasm.

"Yeah, really," Lily said.

"I don't think she cares," he said, suddenly serious.

"Whatever, she's always had issues," Lily sighed. "What does she have to do with Cali?"

"She told me to go die in a hole, so I tried," he confessed.

"Morgi," Lily cried. "Don't even think about it."

"I obviously failed," Morgan said with a smile.

"Good," Lily said with a nod.

"This is the only way, I think, I'll get away from all of her," he finished.

"Oh Morgi," Lily whispered.

"It's ok though, because there's a girl out there who'll care."

"Morgi, that's great, who is it?"

"You remember Kira, from school? She and I got close after I left and she moved two weeks ago so I'm going to surprise her out there."

"I'm happy for you and Kira," Lily said with a smile.

"Thanks," Morgan replied.

"I hope you lot have fun out there," she said, leaning over to kiss her friend on his cheek.

"We will," Morgan said with a smile before checking his watch. "I better go, Lily."

"Ok," Lily said standing up. "Just don't forget about me when you're rich and famous," she said as she hugged him.

"If that day ever comes I'll call you," he promised.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do if you ever forgot me," Lily confessed, feeling tears prick the backs of her eyes.

"I'll never ever forget you."

"Me either, that is one thing I can always promise," Lily swore.

"Good, I know I'd never make it if you forgot me."

"Morgi, don't make me cry," Lily said as she tried to stop the tears running down her face.

"You're too tough to cry," Morgan laughed.

"Clearly not," Lily laughed.

"Bye Lily," Morgan said taking one more hug.

"May the Force be with you," Lily whispered into his shoulder.

"I hate you, you spaz," Morgan said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hate you more," Lily said with a giggle.

"Nah," Morgan said before hugging her again.

"I love you," they both whispered before breaking apart and going in their own ways.

"I mean it," Morgan called out. "I do love you."

"I know," Lily replied before waving and leaving. "I know," she whispered to herself.

Both friends, seeming to know that they might never see each other again, turned at the same time and waved good bye for the last time.

* * *

"Who the hell is she meeting anyway?" Sirius asked James who was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Some old friend," James replied.

"That's good for her," Remus said.

"Yep, real great that she's getting lunch with her friend who has cutesy nicknames for her that she giggles at and replies with even cuter nicknames. Real great," James groaned.

"James, she's only going to lunch, didn't you say she had a time limit because he has a flight?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," James grumbled.

"So what are you so upset about?" Peter asked, clarifying this question.

"Is this that 'Morgi' guy she always compared you to in first and second years?" Sirius asked.

"Yep."

"He's pissed because she's having lunch with the guy she used to be super close with and saw was head and shoulders above Prongsie boy," Sirius explained.

"We should get him pissed," Peter exclaimed, jumping up to grab four bottles of muggle beer.

"Calm down Pete, it's too early," Remus said calmly.

"Ok," Peter agreed.

"Let's go practice, I have this awesome new song written for Trin we should play," Sirius suggested.

"Ok," James agreed sitting up.

"We should just put up silencing charms and play here," Remus said standing up to grab his guitar and a mic stand.

"Alright," Sirius agreed as he began placing the silencing charms he'd perfected and invented in school around the room.

Once they were confident no one but them would hear their music the band set up their stuff and began warming up.

"Here's the music," Sirius said, handing out the lyrics.

"Dude, what are we playing?" James asked.

"I need guitar, drums, bass, just the usual stuff," Sirius said.

"Calm down Prongs, he's obviously stressed," Remus said.

"I wrote it for Trin, and I want her to like it," Sirius said defensively.

"I still don't know what I'm playing," James muttered.

"So sorry, I'll get that for you your highness," Sirius snapped.

"Thank you, surf," James replied.

"What?" Remus and Peter asked.

"Old muggle word," Sirius explained.

"Oh, what does it mean though?" Remus asked.

"Human servant," James answered.

"Oh," Remus and Peter replied.

"Here, I'll play the opener and you guys can join in whenever," Sirius said.

Sirius began strumming out a slow jam as James came in softly on the drums. They smiled at each other just as Sirius began singing.

"She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate, tan legs swingin' by a Florida plate, I was lookin' for her boyfriend, thinkin', 'No way she ain't got one.' Soon as I sat down I was fallin' in love, tryin' to pour a little sugar in her Dixie cup, talkin'  
over the speakers in the back of that truck, she jumped up and cut me off.

"She was like, 'Oh, my God, this is my song. I've been listenin' to the radio all night long, sittin' 'round, waitin' for it to come on and here it is.' She was like, 'Come here boy, I wanna dance.' 'Fore I said a word she was takin' my hand. Spinnin'  
me around 'til it faded out, and she gave me a kiss, and she said, 'Play it again, play it again, play it again.' And I said, 'Play it again, play it again, play it again.'" They sang.

"Nice writing," James said when the song over.

"Thanks, mate," Sirius replied as he ran a hand through his hair. "I still need help though."

"Then let's work on it," Remus said before nodding to James to click the song off.

They spent the next twenty minutes working on the song before Lily walked into the room.

"What are you lot working on?" She asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"A song Sirius wrote," James answered, watching Lily walk into the small room.

"Oh yay, can I hear?" Lily asked while she rinsed her face to get rid of the tear stains.

"Not yet, we have a few things to work out first," Sirius answered.

"Oh, ok, do I need to leave?" Lily asked when she came out of the bathroom.

"Uh, no, we were just finishing up," Sirius said after catching a look at Lily's face.

"We were?" Peter asked.

"Yeah we were, Pete," Remus answered for him.

"How was your lunch?" James asked after he put down his sticks and walked over to Lily.

"I don't really wanna talk about it," she answered before kissing his nose.

"Wanna hear a song idea I have?" Remus asked when he heard Lily's voice.

"Sure," Lily replied, brightening up.

"I wrote it out when we were at Hogwarts, but I kinda want you're opinion before I really write it, ya know?" he asked.

"Of course," Lily replied. "I'd love to."

"It's a duet between a guy and a girl. They're both singing about how guys and girls take break ups," Remus explained.

"Ok," Lily said, slightly less sure.

"I got the idea for it after you and James broke up," Remus added. "Because I was taking care of both you and him, and you both had different ways of dealing with it. James went back to old girlfriends and one night stands, and you cried and did things  
to distract yourself."

"So your inspiration was James and I and the most horrific break up ever," Lily laughed. "Got it."

"What do you think of the idea though, I mean it's not written down yet or anything but-"

"I love it, Rem," Lily said as she hugged him.

"Thanks, Lil," Remus said, turning pink at the praise.

"Hey, uh, I know this is kinda weird, but can I steal James and kick the rest of you guys out, I need to talk to him," Lily said after a long pause.

"Sure," Sirius said quickly before he got everyone out of the room.

"What's up?" James asked Lily as they each took a seat on the couch.

"Morgan's moving," Lily stated flatly.

"Oh," James said, slightly taken aback that this was what she wanted to talk about.

"He and this girl named Kira are leaving because an old friend of mine is a crazy bitch," Lily said.

"Oh," James repeated, he was surprised at her bluntness.

"Yeah, he tried to kill himself because of her," Lily continued, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. "I don't know what to do," Lily said softly. "I'll never forget him, and I think that's what hurts the most. That I'll never forget how close  
we were or anything like that." Lily paused for a second before continuing. "I doubt I'll ever not miss him, I mean he was practically my brother.

"You know what, when I first moved to England I was terrified, so terrified, in fact, that I wrote him every day. I nearly failed my classes the first year because I was writing letters to him. Honestly the only reason I left, and stayed at Hogwarts really,  
was because Morgi told me he would never speak to me if I left this opportunity behind," Lily confessed.

"When I came here back after the first year he and I made a game plan for how I would survive my first year. It was so detailed in fact that we wrote in Winter, Easter, and Summer breaks, when I would come back, and what we'd do when I came back," Lily  
said with a small smile playing on her lips. Her face darkened for a second before she continued. "It only lasted for the next two years because his crazy parents made him leave the school and gave him a crazy schedule, but it helped me get my feet  
under me.

"The absolute best thing he ever did for me though was when he took me to meet Noah. Noah taught me about sound engineering and from that I gained a love of music that inspired me to reach out to my closest friends and be a Muggle Girl," Lily said. She  
smiled through the silent tears that fell down her face.

"Lil," James said softly.

"What?" Lily asked quietly.

"I'm sorry," James said.

"For what?" Lily asked.

"For getting jealous," James replied. "I see that you were happy to see your brother, not your ex lover."

"So poetic," Lily said with a smile.

"Thanks," James said. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes I forgive you," Lily said. "I forgave you yesterday."

"Oh," James said. "Thanks."

"I forgave you, but I didn't forget," Lily warned. "Do not mistake my kindness for weakness. It will take longer to forgive you in the future."

"I can't promise I'll never get jealous, but I'll try to get some context in the future for guys from your childhood," James promised.

"Good," Lily said with a smile before she waved her wand and the door to the room opened to expose the couple's six best friends trying to listen in.

"We weren't listening," Peter said instantly.

"Shut it Pete," Sirius hissed.

"Some Marauder you are," Kenzie muttered before walking into the room.

"Morgi left," Lily announced to her friends.

"What?!" Jasmine and Kenzie shrieked at the same time.

"When?" Jasmine asked.

"Where?" Kenzie demanded at the same time.

"A little while ago to Cali," Lily replied.

"Oh Lily," Trinity said, rushing over to her friend.

"Why'd he leave?" Jasmine asked, joining Trinity by Lily.

"Claire was being totally bizzo and Kira and he are dating," Lily said with a shrug.

"You're being really ok about this," Remus said softly.

"James helped me come to terms with it," Lily said with a half smile.

"Oh," Trinity said standing up.

"I just thought you guys should know," Lily told her friend.

"I hope he has fun in Cali," Trinity said with a smile.

"Hope he has a ton of fun," Kenzie said sarcastically.

"Kenz, he's really happy," Lily said sincerely.

"Well that's good," Jasmine said with a genuine smile. "I'm hungry, let's go get some food as a goodbye to one cookie of our Oreo," she joked.

"Jaz, you can't say that," Kenzie laughed.

"I know, but that's what he was and will always be to me," she said with a shrug.

"As interesting as this conversation is, I'm hungry and I heard a mention of food earlier, so let's eat," Sirius said causing everyone to laugh.

"Come on Pads, let's get you some food," Remus said with a laugh as everyone followed them to their favorite cafe.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Y'all," Trinity shouted to the audience pooled at the end of the stage. "Are you guys ready for a mind blowing show?" The audience, including James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius, began screaming in response. "Good, good,  
now we've got an awesome set for you guys tonight. First up tonight is your truly singing Turn on the Radio. This song is about the one place my cheating ex boyfriend can talk to me, if he wants to hear my voice he can turn up his radio!"  
With her intro done Trinity walked over to the down stage center mic and signaled for Kenzie and Lily to begin the opening riffs, after a few beats Jasmine came in as well.

"No Good, Two Timin', Lies comin' outta your mouth," Trinity sang, finding the boy to whom it was directed. He was standing in the front row with a bouquet of flowers he was ready to give to the singer. "Cheatin', mistreatin' games  
that you play brought you down," Sirius saw the boy she was singing to and clenched his hand into a fist. "Broke my heart, tore it apart, look who's got the last laugh now."

"He did what?" Sirius muttered, completely outraged.

"Calm down Sear," Remus whispered while swaying to the music.

"Don't you come crawlin' begging please on your knees, baby if you're missin' me, Well, you can hear me on the radio! You wanna turn me on, turn on your stereo. You can sing along, while they're playin' our song. How you done me wrong... Baby  
crank it up! Until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. So listen Romeo, when you're feelin' kinda lonely, let me tell you where to go. Turn On The Radio!" Trinity kept singing out until she finished her whole song. By the time she  
was done Sirius was ready to fight the boy who had cheated on her and caused her so much pain.

"Alright you guys, we've got a few more songs for ya, next up is our very own very talented, very awesome Jazzy Doo," Trinity introduced before taking a step back to her guitar.

"Hey hey hey," Jasmine shouted into her mic when she got down stage to it. "I've got a song for you tonight about some awesome girls," the crowd began cheering at the mention of the number one song.

"Hit it!" She shouted and Kenzie, Lily, and Trinity hit the opening of the song. "Little white shoes, little white pearls, little white lacy dress," Jasmine sang, causing the crowd around her to surge and cheer. "Dirt on the  
cheek, skinned up knees a pretty little muddy mess. Sittin' on the bank of the creek out back after Sunday Church, with a reel and a rod, Daddy's tackle box and a big ol' can of worms. Mama tried her very best," Jasmine started before hitting  
the chorus and having the audience join in. "But daddy's little girl ain't all sugar, Daddy's little girl sure got spice she'd rather be down in the dust and dirt playin' by her own rules. Fix her hair in curls and bows, she's still gonna  
play with the G.I. Joes, no pink Malibu Barbie toys, Daddy's little girl is a tomboy."

The audience began screaming and clapping along until the very end of the song when the crowd pushed forward to try to get even closer to the band. Muggle Girl continued through their set until they hit the very end. They played all the songs they  
had rehearsed and they added some.

"We've got one final song for you lot this evening," Lily said. "It's called Heartbreak Song, I hope you like it."

"Oh woah woah oh," Lily began. "Yeah yeah yeah I heard you told your friends I wrote you a breakup song. The funny thing is, it wasn't even about you. Ok, maybe I did. So, what if it was? That don't make you a king, The world ain't  
revolving around you. I'm in my car, riding around, my bass is up, no slowing down, love ain't a game, don't got no time, no, you don't see me crying, no baby, baby. I ain't gonna hit you with a heartbreak song, I ain't gonna give you what you're  
betting on, 'cause boy you don't deserve a single word. Don't know if you heard, I forgot all about you. I ain't gonna bore you with a sob story, go crying to my friends and throw a hate party, it's so overrated, overplayed, and I'm ok, I'm just  
better without you. I'm going out and making my own rules. One thing on my mind and baby, it ain't you, I'm turning up, I got it going on. So, I ain't gonna hit you with a heartbreak song." When Lily finished singing she was tired, but still  
buzzed by the performance.

"Thank you, good night," the band chorused before the lights and curtains on the stage went down.

"You guys were awesome!" James shouted as soon as he saw them.

"Thanks," they all said as they hugged each other.

"Trinity," a guy's voice said, cutting through their giggles and cheers.

"What?" Trinity snapped when she saw him.

"I'm so sorry, is there any way you could forgive me?" He asked.

"She's moved on," Sirius said sharply.

"I can speak for myself," Trinity said.

"So," the guy asked, handing over the flowers.

"Look, Geo," Trinity said. "I can't do this, ok, you cheated on me."

"But I dumped her, just one chance, please," he begged.

"No," Jasmine snapped.

"No," Lily agreed

"No," Kenzie said.

"No," Trinity said strongly.

"But," Geo tried again.

"No!" Both bands said together.

"Triny, I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing," he tried one last time. "I was a dumb high schooler, ok. I was sixteen, you've forgiven Kenzie, why not me?"

"You attacked Kenzie," Trinity said.

"Your friends are attacking me," he tried.

"No," Trinity said firmly. "I won't take you here, I wouldn't take you then, I won't take you anywhere," she said with a slight smile.

Sirius grabbed a tee shirt off a chair and handed it to the stunned boy. "Here, now you're free," he sneered.

The marauders and Lily laughed at the confusion on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"You're free, go stalk some other girl," Sirius clarified.

"Go. A. Way," Trinity said through gritted teeth.

"Now," Lily added.

"Fine," Geo said, finally getting the point.

"Thank you," Trinity sighed, turning to Lily.

"You're welcome," she said pulling her friend in for a hug. "You're a nerd," she said to Sirius when she broke from Lily.

"Thanks Ducky," Sirius teased.

"Story please," Peter said softly.

"Geo tried to make a move on me and made out with Kate when we were juniors," Kenzie explained.

"Juniors?" James asked.

"6th years," Lily explained.

"Anyway, I told Trin what happened with me and Jaz told her about Kate," Kenzie continued. "So that's how she figured out she was dating a jack ass."

"And that weasel still wants to get with you?" Sirius asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Trinity sighed.

"But anyway, you guys just had a rocking show, how about some ice cream," James suggested with a smile.

"Definitely," Lily said, nodding to her friends.

"Yeah, ok," Jasmine agreed.

"Fine," Kenzie said.

"Ice cream sounds like perfection," Sirius agreed causing everyone to laugh.

"I know the best ice cream place in this town," Trinity said as they left the venue. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Star Wars theme played through the small TV in Remus and Jasmine's hotel room, signaling the end of the movie.

"I love Star Wars," Jasmine said as she stood up and began singing along with the movie. Jasmine began spinning around in circles and making up a dance as she sang. "Bum, bum, bum, bum ba bad dum dum, ba dum da de dum," she sang before  
she noticed Remus laughing at her. "What?" Jasmine asked defensively.

"You look so cute," Remus said.

"I'm not cute," Jasmine said, stamping her sock clad foot in protest.

"You're right, you're adorable," Remus said as she stood up and hugged her to his chest.

"I'm not adorable," Jasmine said, resisting the hug.

"What are you then?" Remus asked.

"I'm a rebel child," Jasmine told him.

"You're far too cute to be a rebel child," Remus chastised.

"Screw you," Jasmine said.

"You love doing that," Remus teased.

"Whatever," Jasmine said. "I wanna watch it again."

"It's not coming back on Jaz," Remus said.

"Well I'll go to a galaxy far far away," she joked.

"And I'll follow you," Remus said, swinging her into a dip.

"You're too cute," Jasmine giggled.

"I'm not cute," Remus said in a mocking voice.

"Yes you are, you're like a fluffy little wolf puppy," Jasmine teased. A second later there was a knock at the door.

"Coming," Remus called before carrying Jasmine over to the couch and opening the door. "Can I help you?" He asked the small man on the other side of the door.

"Is a Jasmine O'Dowane here?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I'm right here," Jasmine said as she stood up. "What's up?" She asked.

"I have some one on the phone for you in the lobby," the man said before he walked down the stairs.

Jasmine looked at Remus before shrugging and following the man to the phone in the lobby.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Jasmine," a crying woman said. "He's gone, Daddy, he's gone," she said.

"What?" She demanded. "Who is this?" She asked, even though she knew.

"Your sister," the woman hissed. "Jaz, he's gone."

"My Daddy isn't gone, I just talked to him last night after my concert," Jasmine said firmly. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to call him, goodbye," she said sharply.

"JASMINE O'DWOANE!" The woman shouted. "You know who I am and that I'd never lie about this," she said.

"Tiffany," Jasmine said to her sister. "How'd he go?"

"In his sleep," Tiffany said calmly. "I guess everything caught up to him.

"Yeah, I guess," Jasmine said, running her fingers through her hair. "Was, was he uh, you know, comfy?"

"Yeah," Tiffany said with a small laugh. "As comfy as he would get."

"That's good," Jasmine replied. "Do you, like, you know, need me to go out there?"

"No," Tiffany said firmly. "Daddy would've wanted you to follow your dream, don't come out here on our account."

"Tiff," Jasmine sighed. "I wasn't asking a question."

"I know, I wasn't giving a suggestion either," Tiffany said.

"I'll be there in a week," Jasmine said before hanging up.

"Jaz," a voice said when Jasmine dissolved into tears on the floor.

"He's dead," she whispered.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" The voice asked.

"Daddy died," she cried.

"Oh Jasmine," the voice said before Sirius' body was next to her's.

"I don't know what I'll do without him," she sobbed into Sirius' chest.

"You'll be fine," Sirius said softly. "You know how I know?" He asked her, raising her head. "Because I know you, and I know your boyfriend is going to be there with you through it all," he promised. "Plus you have amazing  
friends, I mean Lily will move fucking mountains to get you back home to say goodbye. Kenzie even, she might hate me, but I know her loyalty runs deep. I know you and Trin are practically sisters, you and I both know she won't let you board a plane  
alone," Sirius said. "You'll be ok," he promised. "It will most definitely hurt for awhile, I know it sucks, but you'll soon be writing songs and singing your pretty little heart out on stage without a second thought, no regrets,  
just having fun."

"Really?" Jasmine asked softly.

"A woman with your drive, hell ya," Sirius said.

"Thanks," Jasmine said with a sniff.

"No problem," Sirius said. "Now come on, I'm not registered to console crying women, that's Moony's department."

Jasmine laughed softly before standing up. "Ok, let's go," she said with a determined face.

Sirius stood up and escorted her up to her room. "Moony," he called when they got to the room.

"Yes," Remus responded, looking up.

"Hey," Jasmine said before curling up next to Remus.

"What happened?" Remus asked her.

"Dad died," she told him.

"Oh Jaz," Remus whispered to her.

"I'll let you two deal with this," Sirius said, leaving awkwardly.

"Wait," Jasmine called as she stood up. "Thank you," she said hugging him before she curled up next to Remus again.

"You ok?" Remus asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so," Jasmine replied. "Sirius is actually really good at consoling people."

"It's a weird secret talent, isn't it," Remus laughed.

"It is," Jasmine agreed.

"Are you really ok?" Remus asked again.

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to the girls, get a ticket and go to Tiff's," Jasmine told him.

"You have a plan, that's what's important," Remus said with a smile.

"Yeah," Jasmine whispered.

Remus sensed she was done talking, and turned on the TV.

"Star Wars!" Jasmine exclaimed when she saw the light sabers flash across the screen.

"Yep," Remus laughed as they settled in and watched the greatest movie of the decade.

"Lily, Tiff called," Jasmine told her friend when she saw her the next day.

"Oh how is she?" Lily asked.

"Dad died," Jasmine said.

"Oh Jaz," Lily gasped, taking a seat.

"I'm going to Miami in a few days to help her out," Jasmine said.

"Please do, oh Merlin, your dad was one of those guys who would never die," Lily said.

"Yeah," Jasmine sighed.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Lily asked as Trinity and Kenzie came in.

"Go where?" Trinity asked.

"I'm going to Miami because Dad died and I'm going to help Lola with everything," Jasmine explained.

"Oh Jazzy," Kenzie sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I mean he died in his sleep, as peaceful as he could be," Jasmine told them.

"When are you leaving?" Trinity asked.

"In a few days, Remus told me the Marauder concert is in a week, so I might stay for that, but I'm leaving soon after."

"How long will you be gone?" Lily asked.

"Until Daddy's six under," Jasmine shrugged.

"Oh," Trinity breathed at Jasmine's wording.

"It's ok, I'll be back as soon as I can," Jasmine promised.

"We know," Lily said softly.

"Just take care of yourself," Kenzie said.

"I will," Jasmine said before adding. "Thanks."

"Jaz, you have always been more of a sister than mine has ever been, and the same goes for your dad, if you need anything you better call me, I'll be there in a day," Trinity promised.

"Thanks," Jasmine said with a smile.

"No problem," Trinity smiled before hugging her friend.

"I love you guys," Jasmine said with a laugh as she wiped at her eyes.

A chorus of "no problem," and "we love you too," came up.


	16. Chapter 16

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," the Marauders said before walking onto the stage before their screaming audience at their concert a week later.

"How are you guys doing tonight?" Sirius asked at crowd below him. They began cheering and he cupped his hand to his ear. "Come on guys, Muggle Girl got louder applause than this, now how are you guys doing tonight?!" The crowd began  
screaming, clapping, and cheering this time. "That's better, now we've got an awesome show for you guys tonight, first up we've got Prongs and I on an awesome duet, I hope you guys like it."

Sirius crossed over next to James before nodding to the woman behind the soundboard to begin the drum track and Remus to begin the slow into.

"Pads, if I was a woman," James sang.

"Prongs, if I was a woman," Sirius replied.

"If I was a woman I'd love a man like me," they sang together.

"I got a spread in Oklahoma stretch as far as the eyes can see," James went.

"Well I got my own little mountain back home in Tennessee," Sirius sang.

"(Oh hell, listen to this) I got a jet airplane and I can fly you high and far."

"(Yeah well, check this baby) I got my own helicopter, I'll pick you up in your front yard."

"If I was a woman."

"Hey, if I was a woman."

"If I was a woman I'd love a man like me," They sang together. By the time they were done both of the boy's dates were crying from laughing so hard.

"What do you guys think, who's the better woman?" James asked. "Mr. Padfoot?" He asked indicating to him. "Or me?" The crowd cheered louder for Sirius than for James. "Whatever, next up we have a song written by the  
most defiant of the Marauders, Mr. Padfoot, it's called I Love Women."

"Well my momma used to tell me a good woman's hard to find," Sirius began singing. "Get a God fearin' downhome girl that'll stay right by your side, but momma's boy's grown up and there's been a change in plans, cause I love women my momma  
can't stand."

"I love little tank tops, tight fittin' jeans, blue collar babies who ain't scared of old Jim Beam," James and Sirius sang together. "Red lipstick on a Daytona tan, I love women my momma can't stand."

The Marauders kept going through their set list, Remus and Peter even sang some too. When they came to their saddest and favorite song they all grinned at each other before jumping right in. As the only band member who knew the instrument, Remus played  
the violin

"It was a hundred and seven we were heading to town, she had her sleeves rolled up and the windows rolled down. Oh, oh, oh, that girl is a cowboy," James sang.

"Robert Earl was singing out the 'Buckin' Song' with every word he was bringing she was singing along, ooo, ooo, ooo, that girl is a cowboy," Remus sang.

"Sometimes the best cowboys ain't cowboys at all, she's got my back even when it's against the wall. When I need a friend, she's the guy I call. 'Cause sometimes the best cowboys ain't cowboys at all," the band sang together.

"That, uh, that song is for the best cowboy and marauder I ever knew," James said when the song was over. "She was killed in action a few months ago, but she's still the best cowboy I know. We've got one final song for you, just to lighten  
the mood a bit, it's a song I wrote when I broke up with my girlfriend after graduation, here's Like My Dog ladies and gentlemen."

"He never tells me that he's sick of this house, he never says 'why don't you get off that couch?' He don't cost me nothin' when he wants to go out, I want you to love me like my dog," James sang while looking for Lily in the crowd. "He  
never says I need a new attitude, him and my sister ain't always in a feud, when I leave the seat up he don't think that it's rude, I want you to love me like my dog does Baby! When I come home, want you to just go crazy, he never looks at me like  
he might hate me, I want you to love me like my dog."

At the end of the song James was slightly distracted as he hadn't been able to find Lily, but he closed the show and exited the stage before he freaked out about not seeing her.

"Hey Trin," he said when he saw the blonde. "Where's Lily?"

"She went to the bathroom when you guys sang that song about the cowboy cowgirl thing and I haven't seen her since then," she told him.

"Oh, ok," James said, taken slightly aback. He began walking around trying to find her, he went to the door of the backstage restrooms and knocked on the door to the women's room. "Lil?" He called.

"Yeah," a voice replied.

"Hey, are you ok?"

There was a sniff before James heard a soft "yes."

"Lil I don't believe you, I'm coming in," James said before opening the door to the bathroom.

"Hi," Lily said softly when she saw him, she was curled up in a ball under one of the sinks. Her makeup was running down her face leaving streaks across her face.

"Oh Godric, what happened?" James demanded walking over to her and sitting down by her.

"Sorry, it was just that song, the one you wrote for Mal, it reminded me so much of her that," Lily sniffed before the tears began again. "I just miss her so much, I had no idea she had died!"

"Lily she didn't just die, ok? She was killed while fighting, she was fighting for us, ok? A Death Eater killed her. That's how she would've wanted to go. I dedicated that song to her because I knew that some wizards might hear it and decide to change  
something or help. I didn't even realize you didn't know she died. I'm so sorry," James said.

"I just, she was so, ugh, I," Lily tried before she collapsed in a heap of sobs. James wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and held her while she cried. "I want to fight," she decided when she was done crying.

"You want to what?" James demanded.

"I want to fight, actually I'm going to fight," Lily stated.

"Lily it's dangerous," James tried.

"James I was bullied for being muggle born, I lost a close friend for being muggle born and now Mal died because of muggle borns. I'm not sitting idly by and letting other people fight for me, I will fight for me, no one else should have to die for  
the rights I deserve," Lily ranted.

"Ok," James said.

"What?" Lily asked

"Ok, you're right, you should fight for your rights and not allow others to die for you," James said.

"Good," Lily replied, a little shocked that he was agreeing with her. "Good, now let's go back to England and fight," she decided standing up.

"Look Lily, I know you will do what you want to do, and you'll make the right choice, but I'm staying here until the end of the summer, this is the last chance I have before I have to grow up, ok, my last chance to be dumb and 19, I'm not going back  
to hell until September," James said.

"Oh," Lily sighed. "Ok, I'll wait then," she decided. "I don't want to fight without you in my side."

James felt his heart soar at her words. She doesn't want to fight without me, he thought to himself.

"But I'm only staying until September first," Lily said. "On September first I'm getting on a plane and going to England to fight."

"Ok, I'll be on that plane, sitting right next to you, with my wand in my hand ready to kill Death Eaters as soon as we touch down," James promised.

Lily smiled and looked at James. "Thank you," she sighed into his chest.

"That's what you do for those you love," James said with a smile.

"I love you too," Lily grinned. "Now I want to go see the rest of your band and tell them how awesome they were," she said standing up and offering her hands to James.

"What about me, was I awesome?" He asked.

"Oh yes, but I plan to congratulate you in a very different way," Lily said with a cheeky grin.

"Let's congratulate the band!" James exclaimed jumping up.

Lily laughed before taking James' hand and walking out of the bathroom.

"Oh you found her, good," Trinity said when she saw them.

"Was I missing?" Lily asked James.

"I just wasn't sure where you were," James replied with a shrug.

"He was frantic," Sirius teased as he looped an arm around both Trinity and Lily.

"I was not," James said.

"I don't doubt it," Lily said in the way one would speak to a baby or a boyfriend with a bruised ego.

"Hey," James replied, feeling offended.

"It's ok Jamsie," Lily laughed as she gave him a hug.

"Ew," Sirius joked.

"How was the show?" Peter asked as he came over to us.

"You guys were awesome," Lily laughed.

"Thanks," Remus said coming over to us.

"You guys were amazing," Jasmine said, drunkenly hugging James and Sirius together.

"Thanks Jaz," Sirius said as he ducked out of the hug.

"I can't believe I have to leave you guys," she cried.

"Jaz, how much have you had to drink?" Lily asked her friend.

"I lost count," she slurred.

"We have some news," James said suddenly as Jasmine tried to kiss him.

"What?" Trinity asked as she pulled Jasmine into a bear hug.

"James and I are going back to London after this summer," Lily said excitedly.

"You're leaving us," Jasmine cried.

"No we're not," Lily said firmly.

"When are you leaving?" Sirius asked.

"September First," Lily said with a huge smile.

"Hogwarts Day?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Yep," Lily laughed.

"Well, there's only a month left," Kenzie said, speaking for the first time.

"Let's make the most of it," Peter said excitedly.

"Let's," Jasmine repeated with a laugh.

The two bands broke down in laughter as they realized their summer as musicians was nearly over.

"We all have to leave soon, don't we?" Remus mused.

"Yeah," Peter sighed.

"But we're here now," Sirius said. "Let's make the most of it!"

"We still haven't gone to all of the states and towns and cities and restaurants on my list," James said with a laugh.

"Well that'll just have to happen," Kenzie decided.

"Road trip!" Lily exclaimed happily.

Everyone began cheering as they dissolved into fits of laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

"This is Betsy," Trinity said as she climbed into the cab of the old truck a week after they decided on their road trip. "She's old, I got her as a hand me down when I was 16, but she and I love each other."

"Is she big enough to hold all of us?" Sirius asked as he walked around the truck.

"I think so," Trinity said.

"Let's try," Lily suggested as she climbed into the cab and slid along the bench seat right next to Trinity.

James and Sirius followed in suit, sliding next to Lily.

"Let's go to the back," Kenzie suggested to Remus, Jasmine, and Peter after a second.

"Ok," Peter said as he followed Kenzie who was crawling through the back window into the truck.

"Just like high school," Lily laughed.

"You weren't here for high school, calm down," Jasmine said as she fell through the window after Peter.

"I know," Lily said softly, looking at her hands.

James reached over to grab her hand and give it a squeeze as the truck revved up.

"Miami here we come!" Trinity said as she pulled onto the road.

"Woohoo!" Jasmine and Kenzie cheered.

Sirius reached forward to turn on the radio as they reached the freeway.

"Stop!" Trinity said as she slapped his hand away from the dial.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

Trinity pointed to an etching in the dash that read "don't touch my radio."

"Oh," Sirius replied as he put his hand in his lap.

"How long are we in Miami?" Peter asked.

"We have concerts a few days apart, then we leave Jazzy and go up the coast, I'm still not sure where, but if what James told me is accurate it'll be fun," Trinity said.

"Yay," Lily cheered lamely.

"I'm sorry it's only one concert, but it's more of a goodbye concert," Trinity said.

"It's fine, I just wish we could do a bit more with it, you know," Lily said.

"I have a new song," Jasmine said as she dug through her bag.

"Let's see," James said as he grabbed her song book. "Mmhh, mmhh," he hummed as he flipped through it. "Oh, here it says 'Sirius' arse is so round and looks so much cuter when it's-'" he was cut off by Jasmine, who had been  
trying to get the book back, grabbing it out of his hands and closing it firmly in her lap.

"Never grab a girl's song book," Lily chastised.

"The song I wanted to show you guys was this one," Jasmine said over James' whining. "It's called Growing Her Wings, I wrote it when I was 16 and got over… Some stuff," she said.

"Oh this is the one about the girl who's hiding in her room and wants to leave?" Trinity asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine said as her cheeks burned.

"I liked that one, do you have any others?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Jasmine said as she flipped through her book. "Uh, this one, it's called The Impossible, my brother wrote the chorus and I added some of the instrumental parts."

"Can we hear?" Remus asked softly.

"Um, ok," Jasmine said as she cleared her throat and began singing.

"My dad chased monsters from the dark. He checked underneath my bed, and he could lift me with one arm way up over top his head. He could loosen rusty bolts with a quick turn of his wrench, and he pulled splinters from his hand and never even flinched.  
In thirteen years I'd never seen him cry, but the day that Grandpa died I realized," Jasmine sang, she paused before the chorus when Remus sang.

"Unsinkable ships sink, unbreakable walls break. Sometimes the things you think will never happen, happen just like that. Unbendable steel bends, if the fury of the wind is unstoppable, I've learned to never underestimate the impossible," they  
sang together.

"You guys sounded awesome," Kenzie said after a pause.

"Thanks," Jasmine said softly as Remus put an arm around her shoulder.

"We should have you two sing it at our concert," Trinity said.

"She's in love with the boy," Lily sang softly. "She's in love with the boy, she's in love with the boy, and even if they have to run away, she's gonna marry that boy someday."

"Stop," Jasmine giggled as her cheeks grew red.

"Ok," Trinity said as she turned up the radio. "Ooo," she and Lily laughed as she turned up the radio to the song Jasmine's high school boyfriend sang to her when he asked her to the prom.

"She don't know she's beautiful," Lily sang as Trinity added, "never crossed her mind.

"She don't know she's beautiful, no she's not that kind.

"She don't know she's beautiful, though time and time I've told her so," they sang together.

"S-ttop," Jasmine laughed.

"Oh Jasmine," Kenzie said, mimicking the voice her ex used. "Will you d-do me the g-great honor, hold on," she paused before shuffling fake note cards. "D-do me the g-great honor of going to the P-prom wi-with me?" Kenzie  
sniffed before mimicking the action of holding out a rose.

"Kenz!" Jasmine squealed.

"Oh Jasmine, oh Jasmine," Trinity and Lily said laughing.

"At least I got asked," Jasmine said.

"Oh please, that doesn't count," Kenzie said.

"Kenz, Prom?" Jasmine said in a mockery of how Jasmine was asked.

"Hey," Kenzie said.

"Trinny, Prom is lame, let's go get stoned behind the gym," Jasmine said.

"Lily make her stop," Kenzie laughed.

"I don't think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me. He tells me about his night and I count the colors in his eyes. He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair, I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong,  
and I don't think it ever crossed his mind, he tells a joke, I fake a smile. But I know all his favorite songs, and…" Lily sang.

Trinity turned up the radio to the song she was singing along to and the rest of the band joined in at the chorus.

"I could tell you his favorite color's green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes, and if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie," they sang out.

"Throwback to Colton," Jasmine laughed when the song finished.

"Oh Colton, let me make an angsty playlist of songs for us," Lily laughed.

"Yes because while I'm dating you, I'm in love with your best friend," Kenzie added.

"Oh Merlin, doesn't Elliott also live in Miami?" Lily asked with a laugh.

"Yepper," Jasmine laughed. "He still has the perfect locks of his youth."

"Care to explain who Elliott and Colton are?" James asked.

"Colton's my elementary school boyfriend and Elliott's his best friend," Lily explained with a laugh.

"Ok," James said with a nod. "So your ex boyfriend's best friend who you had feelings for is going to be in Miami where we're going to be for a week."

"Yeah," Lily sighed. "Don't worry, Elliott and I are just friends, we never acted on our feelings, though not for lack of trying," she laughed with Jasmine.

"That was priceless," Jasmine laughed. "He showed up at the party and-" the rest of her story was lost in her fit of laughter.

"He, he tried to kiss her when Colton was right there," Trinity finished. "Tuny's face was priceless."

"I thought she was going to have a fit right there," Lily laughed.

"Who's Tuny?" Sirius asked.

"My sister," Lily replied shortly, all humor in her voice was gone.

"What's up with Colton and Elliott?" Remus asked.

"Nothing," Trinity and Jasmine said quickly.  
"What's up with Colton and Elliott?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing," Lily said.

"Lily was in love with him in second grade, calm down," Kenzie snapped.

"What are they to you?" Remus asked.

"Another reminder I'm just another muggle," Kenzie replied with a smirk.

"What?" James asked. "You guys are witches?"

"Yeah," Jasmine and Trinity said.

"How did you think we met?" Lily asked.

"High school," the Marauders said at the same time.

"Jaz and I got kicked out and went to a muggle high school," Trinity explained. "That's where we met Kenz," she added.

"I nearly got to stay," Jasmine added, "if only you hadn't told Tommy I was at all involved."

"Then you wouldn't have met me," Kenzie said.

"That's true," Jasmine mused.

"We also wouldn't be a band," Lily added.

"Or have the chance to humiliate you in front of boys from our youth," Trinity laughed.

"Oh fuck off," Lily laughed.

"Nope," Trinity replied before she licked an exposed spot on Lily's arm.

"Trin!" Lily screeched.

"Salty," Trinity commented before the whole car dissolved into laughter.

"That's nasty," Lily chastised through her laughter.

"Real nasty," Sirius said in a suggestive way.

"James, but your boyfriend a filter," Lily said.

"I don't buy him stuff he's just going to throw in the bin as soon as I turn away," James said with a sigh.

"And that's one gift I'd throw away in a second," Sirius added.

"You guys are too much," Jasmine laughed.

"You don't know the half of it," Peter laughed.

"Don't I?" Jasmine asked.

"They used to go to James' bed and tell us they were going at it," Peter insisted. "In reality they were just working on the dumb map."

"And you guys stayed away from us," Sirius laughed.

"Damn right, we're not stupid," Peter countered.

"Still worked," James added.

"You guys are so dumb," Lily laughed.

"My sister got a new boyfriend by the way Lils," Jasmine said suddenly.

"Who is it?" Lily asked.

"She won't tell," Jasmine said with a sigh.

"Probably doesn't exist," Kenzie snarked.

"Just cause you can't get a man," Sirius muttered.

"Sear," Trinity warned.

"Can you handle somebody just like me? Can you handle what you get is what you see? Just a little girl who's not afraid to be anything that she wants," Lily sang softly along with the radio.

"Clearly not," Jasmine laughed.

"Ouch Jaz," Sirius said with a small laugh.

"When do we get to meet her mystery man?" Lily asked.

"When we get there I guess," Jasmine shrugged. "She just told me to warn you, I don't know why but I warned you," she added.

"Ok Jaz, calm down," Lily said with a small laugh.

"Good, now can we get some food?" James asked.

"Sure," Trinity laughed as she pulled off the freeway.

"Hi my bestest baby boy," Jasmine said when she jumped out of the truck and ran towards her puppy who was running out to the truck to greet her.

"Hey Clay Clay," Lily said as Clay ran up to her and Jasmine.

"What about me?" A woman's voice asked kindly with a small laugh.

"Hey Tiff," Trinity said with a smile as she gave the woman a hug.

"Hey Trin," Tiffany said as she was enveloped in the hug.

"How are you Tiff?" Jasmine asked when she finally came over to her sister and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm ok, honestly it's worse than I thought it would be," Tiffany confessed.

"It'll be better when it's over, trust me," Kenzie said kindly.

"Thanks Kenz," Tiffany said as she wiped a tear that had escaped from her face.

"I wanna see him," Jasmine said as the rest of her band and the Marauders went to unpack the truck.

"Ok," Tiffany said as she walked back to the house.

Jasmine turned around and saw Lily pull a suitcase out of the bed, she gave a questioning look before Lily mouthed "go," and she walked into the house after Tiffany.

"Here you go Daddy, Jasmine's here," Tiffany said softly.

"Hey Daddy," Jasmine said when she kneeled down by the body. "I came," she laughed softly. "I'm so sorry I left you, I know you told me to chase my dream but I should have known that my family is more important than any dream  
of mine, I'm so sorry," she said as she broke down in tears. "I'm happy though, I put together the band, Lily's back," she said as she grabbed her father's cold hand. "I even got a boyfriend, he's so sweet and we care so much about  
each other. He's here to, I'm sure you know all this, God I'm so stupid, how could I think I could tell you anything you don't know or will hear. What am I even doing? I love you so so so so much Daddy," she said softly.

A hand wrapped around her waist as she broke down in tears. Jasmine turned and buried her face in Remus' chest and cried.

"Shhh, you're ok, he's in a better place now Jaz, shhh," Remus said as he held her body.

"I know," Jasmine sniffed when she stopped crying. "It just hurts so much," she whispered before looking over at her father's body. "You wanna meet him?" She asked suddenly.

"Ok," Remus said with a smile.

"Daddy this is Remus, he's my boyfriend I was telling you about, he's in another band too, the Marauders. Guess what, he's also a wizard," Jasmine smiled.

"Hello Mr. O'Dowane," Remus said politely. "You have quite the daughter her, when I first met her, honestly I was pretty intimidated by her self esteem and how she carried herself. I'm sure you know this, but she's quite the musician as  
well, I'm sure you've heard all the music she's written, I don't know about you, but I'm always blown away by her skill as a writer and as a performer. I think you might also be interested to know that I am completely and utterly in love with your  
daughter. It's been a pleasure to meet you, I'm so glad for the way you've raised your daughter, thank you."

"Thank you Remmy," Jasmine said before kissing his jaw. "Thank you for telling like he's still here, it means a lot that you weren't scared away by my weirdness," she said before she stood up and offered her hands to Remus. "Oh  
yeah," she said as the two of them walked out of the room. "I love you too," she added. The two walked out into the living room, both wearing matching smiles.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Kenzie asked when she saw them.

"Nothing," Jasmine said dismissively as she fell onto Remus' lap on a chair.

"Ok then," Kenzie said with a weird look on her face.

"When do we get to meet your new boy toy, Tiff?" Jasmine asked.

"He'll be here any second," Tiffany said in a distracted way.

"Ok," Jasmine said with a smile.

"All done with that," Lily said as she walked into the living room with James.

"All done with what?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh nothing," Lily said with a wave of her hand as the doorbell rang causing the room of people to jump up.

"Elliott?" Jasmine asked when she opened the door and saw him before clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Surprise," Tiffany said weakly with small jazz hands. 


	18. Chapter 18

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Lily shrieked after a second.

"I came to see my girlfriend, what are you doing here?" He replied.

"I'm here because my best friend's dad just died," Lily snapped.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that, oh wait, I was here when it happened," he said.

"So sorry, I came as soon as I heard because he was like a father to me," Lily snapped.

"Well good for you," Elliott said with a huff.

"Knock it off," Tiffany said as she got in between Lily and Elliott who had been waking closer to each other as the talked.

"So this is Elliott," James said as he extended his hand in an attempt to change the topic or make it more positive.

"It's Eli now," he replied taking the hand.

"It's nice to meet you Eli, I've heard a bit about you," James said politely.

"So have I, I remember when Lily would come home from that school and complain for hours about this guy who would bully her and ask her out," Eli said.

"That was Hogwarts James," James joked.

"Eli, why don't you come in meet everyone properly," Tiffany said in a hurried voice.

"Ok," Eli said as he walked into the house.

"Tiff, I'm going to turn on the radio," Trinity said when everyone sat down and was awkwardly silent.

"I'll help," Lily said suddenly as she jumped up.

"What station?" Trinity asked when she found the radio.

"Local country," Lily suggested.

"Ok," Trinity said as she found the station.

"Who does he think he is, waltzing in like he owns the place?" Lily asked Trinity as they went back to the living room.

"Lil, I'm not going to get between you and Elliott," Trinity said, stopping them in the hall. "I played interference all throughout school and I'm not doing this now, you two can just play nice."

"I will if he does," Lily snapped before walking back into the room.

"Nice music choice," Eli snarked as Brad Paisley' 'Toothbrush' played through the speaker.

"Thanks," Trinity said before she shot a warning look to Lily.

"Well Mr. Brooks, you would be an expert on good music choices," Lily said sweetly, ignoring Trinity's look.

"Thanks Miss Evans," Eli replied just as sweetly.

"So Jazzy, when's the big concert?" Tiffany asked.

"In five days I think," Jasmine said before looking at Trinity.

"Five whole days," Trinity confirmed.

"What kind of music do you play?" Eli asked.

"Country," Kenzie said.

"Nice," Eli said. "I also play country."

"Oh, play us a song," Tiffany said with a smile.

"Yeah, play us a song, Eli," Lily sneered.

"Ok," Eli said before walking over to a guitar sitting in a corner. He picked it up and turned off the radio before strumming a few chords.

"I can make anybody pretty, I can make you believe any lie, I can make you pick a fight with somebody twice your size.

"Well I've been known to cause a few breakups, and I've been known to cause a few births. I can make you new friends, or get you fired from work.

"And since the day I left Milwaukee, Lynchburg, Bordeaux, France been making the bars lots of big money, and helping white people dance. I got you in trouble in high school, and college now that was a ball. You had some of the best times you'll never  
remember with me. Alcohol," he sang out.

There was a small round of applause when the song ended before he stood up on bowed and walked back over to Tiffany.

"That was actually decent," Lily said.

"Thanks," Eli replied.

"James," she said suddenly. "You should sing a song."

"I don't think that's a good idea," James said wearily.

"I wanna hear a song you wrote from school," Lily said.

"Um, Lil," he said cautiously. "No I won't."

"It's fine bro, I mean I hate it when Tiff makes me play for her, it's so embarrassing," Eli said.

"No I'll play, I don't get embarrassed," James challenged as he walked over to his guitar case and pulled it out.

"I'll join mate," Sirius said before he jumped up and grabbing his guitar.

"What song?" James asked as he and Sirius tuned their guitars.

"Pants," Sirius said as he finished up with his guitar and looked for the music.

"I know the chords," James hissed.

"Ok, well I don't," Sirius said without looking up from the case.

"Then what's one you do know?" James asked urgently.

"More," Sirius said with a sigh.

"Ok," James agreed before he picked out the first few notes. "I like blue eyes, hers are green, not like the woman of my dreams. And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned. Five foot three isn't tall, she's not the girl I pictured  
at all in those paint by number fantasies I've had," James sang while watching his fingering.

Lily looked down at her hands at the lyrics and tried to blink back tears. She's not the girl I pictured, huh, she thought to herself. As James and Sirius started in the chorus she stood up and walked out of the small room. Eli shot an apologetic look  
at Tiffany who waved him away and he followed her.

"Hey," he said when he found her crying against the counter.

"Go away," she said when she saw him.

"No," Eli replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to talk," she said with a sniff.

"Then I'll talk," he said as he let go of her and leaned against the counter. "It was nice to see you again," he began. "I'm writing a song, it's actually a duet," he continued. "It would be awesome for you to help me  
with it," he suggested.

"I'm not in any mood to help you," Lily spat.

"Ok," Eli said with a shrug.

"Lily! I'm so sorry, you didn't hear the end, the chorus fixes the whole thing, I so didn't even think about how it would sound to you-" James exclaimed when he came running into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" He demanded  
when he saw Eli.

"I came to comfort my friend," Eli said with his hands up. "I'll leave now."

"No it's fine," Lily said with a sniff.

"Lil," James gasped when he saw her tear stained face.

"What's the chorus?" Lily asked softly.

"So it took me by complete surprise when my heart got lost in those deep green eyes. She's not at all what I was looking for," James sang uncertainly. "She's more, so much more," he finished.

"James Potter," Lily said. "You are the stupidest boy I have ever loved," she said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Am I forgiven?" James asked with a smile.

"Oh no," Lily said in surprise as she took a step back. "You'll have to work a little harder to be forgiven," she laughed before she walked into the other room.

"She's crazy," James laughed before he followed her. When he found her he she squealed as he picked her up and spun her around and carried her back to his chair and pinned her to his waist.

"James Potter!" Lily said as she kept slapping his arm. "Release me!"

"What did we miss?" James asked while ignoring his girlfriend.

"Inspiration has struck, shhh," Kenzie said as they continued to watch Jasmine scribble madly in her song book.

She was sitting in her father's old chair with her feet tucked under her and her hair falling into her face. When Lily saw how she was writing her grip on James's arm tightened as she whispered "she's going to be ok."

"What's the plan for today?" Eli asked as he walked into the room.

"Shh," the girls hissed as their boyfriends left.

"I have no plan except to get shit faced on American alcohol as I promised but haven't gotten to do," Sirius sulked when he got into the kitchen.

"Done," Eli said before looking at Remus and Peter. Lily was still holding Jamese hostage.

"I kinda just want to make sure Jaz will be fine," Remus said with a shrug.

"Bo-ring," Sirius said before thinking for a second. "Let's get them to go with us, then we can get shit faced and you can keep an eye on her."

"I wanna sleep," Peter yaned.

"Sirius, let's go get shit faced, because that sounds like a great idea, I do not want to remember today, and invite James and, I guess, the girls, then after awhile I know Jaz will head back and Tiff'll go with her. Trin'll probably leave  
as well because she doesn't tend to drink much," Eli said.

"Unless Sirius is there," Remus muttered.

"Did you pull the prude out of her shell?" Eli asked with a laugh.

"I guess," Sirius laughed.

"If I'm right about Trin leaving and not staying with you to get shit faced Lily might leave with her and we came have some real fun," Eli said with a smile.

"What's the real fun?" Lily asked as she and James walked in.

"We're getting shit faced tonight!" Sirius announced.

"Yeah!" James cheered.

"That sounds awesome," Kenzie said when she came in.

"Bar by the ocean?" Tiffany asked with a huge smile.

"Yep," Eli said with a small smile as he hugged Tiffany.

"Let's go!" Jasmine said brightly.

"Jazzy, you sure you wanna go?" Remus asked softly.

"More than you know Rem," Jasmine said with a smirk.

"It's still hella early," Trinity complained.

"Aanndd," Sirius asked with a small laugh.

"Let's eat and then go," she suggested.

"I just wanna get drunk until I don't know who I am," Eli said.

"I'll help with that," Tiffany said as she slid a hand under his shirt.

"You're my baby sister," Jasmine shrieking.

"She's my baby," Eli said with a laugh.

"She's her own woman, not your 'baby'," Sirius said.

"Alright, calm down man," Eli said as he took a step away from Tiffany.

"You know, I could really use a drink. If I have to hang with him for week I don't want to remember it," Lily announced.

"Ouch, Lil, that really hurt," Eli said sarcastically.

"I don't like you," she said slowly. "I haven't since middle school."

"Hey, you're the one who left," Eli said firmly. "I stayed, right where I promised."

"Tell that to fourth grade Lily," she snapped.

"That wasn't my choice you bitch," he shouted.

"Don't you dare call her a bitch," James said in a deadly voice as she tightened his grip on her hand.

"I'll call her what I want," Eli replied arrogantly.

"No you won't," Sirius said as he took a step closer to him.

"Yeah I will," Eli said before looking at Lily and mouthing the word "bitch."

"You fucking asshole," Sirius shouted as his fist connected with Eli's mouth.

"Stop it!" Tiffany cried as the rest of the Marauders walked forward towards Eli.

"James!" Lily cried as Eli hit him, she tried to get closer to him but her forced her back.

"Get back," James bellowed at Lily as Sirius and Remus stepped in front of her.

"Stop!" Lily cried as James and Eli fell back at the same time. "Stop!" She repeated as she pushed her way into the fight and Eli's fist connected with her eye.

"Lily!" James cried and fell down by her side.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Lil," Eli said as he knelt by her.

"Stop fighting," she said in a low voice as she stood up and walked out of the room.

The whole room stopped moving for a second as they watched Lily walk out of the room and scream in frustration and pain.

"Lil," James whispered as he tried to go after her, but Jasmine grabbed his arm and glared at him.

"Don't, she won't say anything either of you need to hear," she said.

There was a knock at the door a second later and Tiffany excused herself to open it.

"Hello," she said politely as a guy about her age stood in front of her looking nervous.

"Hey, I heard some shouting and I wanted to make sure everything is ok," he said quietly.

"There was a small fight, but we're all ok now," she said as she tried to close the door. The boy stopped it with his foot and forced her to reopen the door. "Yes?" She asked in a slightly rude voice.

"Um, if everything is ok then, well you're really pretty," he said as his cheeks grew red. "I was wondering if you'd wanna go to dinner with some friends of mine," he offered.

Tiffany smiled kindly and laughed slightly before responding. "I have a boyfriend, but my friends and I were looking for something to do so," she said as she trailed off.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interfere," the boy said quickly before Tiffany broke down in laughter.

"No, no, I meant, if you and your friends don't mind an awkward time, my friends and I would love to join you," she said.

"Oh, that sounds awesome," the boy said with a huge smile. "Kyle," he said as he put out his hand.

"Tiffany," she replied as she shook his hand and let him in.

"Woah," Kyle said when he walked into the kitchen and saw Kenzie and Jasmine fixing up the marauders' wounds and Trinity fixing up Eli.

"Guys, this is Kyle," Tiffany announced. "I'm going to talk to Lily but we might be going out with him tonight."

"Hey," James and Sirius grumbled as they iced their faces.

"Let me go talk to Lil," Trinity said as she wiped off her hands.

"Ok," Tiffany said as she and her friend swapped places.

"Hey Lil," Trinity said as she softly knocked on the door to her room.

"Hmm," Lily replied from the bed.

"There's a chance to get crazy drunk," Trinity said.

"What," Lily asked after a short pause.

"Some guy Tiff just met," Trinity said. "He's pretty cute," she added.

"Is Eli going?" She asked softly, spitting venom into the name.

"Yeah," Trinity said softly.

Lily groaned before finally rolling over and nodding. "Don't say a word," she said firmly to Trinity when she saw her friend's face. "Just help me walk."

Trinity nodded her head quickly and rushed over to help her friend into the kitchen.

"Shit, Lil," James said and pushed his way over to her.

"Don't Potter," she said causing James to recoil at the use of his last name. "Brooks, Potter, we need to talk, now," she said before stalking out of the room and hitting the couch and falling over it.

"Lily," James said, trying to help her.

"Stop," she said as she corrected herself.

"Lil, I am so so sorry," Eli apologized.

"Shut up," Lily snapped. "You two need to park your egos right here, right now," she told them. "I don't care what has to happen for that to be achieved but it will happen. Secondly, Potter, listen to me when I tell you not to  
punch someone, I can take care of myself, I'm not some sad little first year who got scared of a dragon. Brooks, don't you dare punch my boyfriend again," she said in a deadly voice. "I don't care what his stupid friends say or do, stay  
out of it, and never call me a bitch again, or this lovely eye will be replicated on your face," she threatened while indicating to her bright red eye that was beginning to bruise.

"Lil," James tried before Lily put a hand up to stop him.

"And we are all going out with Tiff's new friend and you two are going to be nice," Lily warned.

"Yes Lily," Eli said with a smirk.

"And drop the whole fucking 'Eli' thing, your name is Elliott," Lily snapped as she stood up and left the room.

"I'm sorry mate," James said softly to Eli.

"Me too," Eli said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Truce," James asked as he put out his hand.

"Truce," Eli agreed.

"You guys coming?" Tiffany asked as she, Jasmine, Trinity, and Kenzie walked out of the house.

"Let's go," Lily said in a sweet, peppy voice, almost as though she hadn't just yelled at James and Eli. Kyle had Lily with him and was helping to keep her ice pack on her eye.

"Yep," James said as they walked out to the truck.

"How's this working?" Eli asked when he got to the car.

"Bed," Lily said when she climbed in next to Kyle.

"What?" James asked.

"Get in the bed of the truck," she shouted through the window.

"Ok," Eli said as he climbed into the bed.

"Mate, there's nowhere to sit," James said as he looked at it.

"Hay bales," Eli said as he took a seat.

"Oh," James said before climbing in.

"Let's go!" Trinity cheered as she started the car and pulled onto the road toward town.

"Look, mate, I'm really sorry," James apologized as the truck moved.

"Me too," Eli said with a small smile.

"I know Lil just wants us to apologize and play nice so, let's just be good for this week then we never have to see each other ever again," James suggested.

"Cool," Eli said before turning to watch the road in front of him.

"Yeah, cool," James repeated.

"James, I've got a duet I wrote for Red and I to sing and I wanted you to be cool with it before I beg her to help," Eli said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, no, have fun," James insisted.

"Thanks dude," Eli replied with a winning smile.

Inside the truck a different conversation was happening.

"Eli asked me to do a duet with him," Lily said as they got going.

"You two should totally 'duet'," Jasmine joked.

"I loathe you," Kenzie laughed.

"I'm serious, you guys used to perform so well together, bring back that chemistry," Jasmine insisted.

"I don't know," Lily said.

"What's holding you back?" Kyle asked, he had his arm around her shoulder and was holding her ice pack in place.

"If it's me, I say do it," Tiffany said. "You guys have such chemistry."

"Is not you," Lily said quickly. "I'm just pissed and hurt."

"Look Lily, if you're pissed at James and Eli for fighting, you should be pissed at me too," Sirius said.

"Why should I be pissed at you?" Lily asked in surprise.

"Rem and I both fought and you're not pissed at us," he reasoned.

"Fine, I'm hurt by all of you," Lily sighed. "Look, I never fell in love with you guys, ok," Lily sighed.

"So?" Kenzie asked. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is I care about them both so much and I wouldn't know what to do if I lost one of them," Lily said.

"Lil, they both love and care about you, I mean come on, James dropped everything to come out here," Sirius said.

"And Eli, the look in his eye when he saw you at first saw you, it's so clear he still has feelings for you," Tiffany said.

"It's clear to me that they're both into you," Kyle said with a shrug. "The ten minutes at the house showed they're both crazy about you."

"You guys aren't helping," Lily told them.

"Lil, just talk to him tonight," Trinity said as she pulled into the bar. "See what he has to say, and really hear him out, and then make a decision."

"Ok," Lily said with a grateful nod.

"Now let's get drunk and make friends," Tiffany cheered as she jumped out of the old, beat up truck and helped Eli and James out of the bed.

After three hours of dancing and drinking Jasmine, Tiffany, Trinity, Remus, Kyle, and Peter decided to call a cab and go home. Kenzie laughed at their inability to hold down their alcohol as she slow danced with a stranger. Lily and James held tight to  
each other as their song played and they tuned out the rest of the world. Eli and Sirius stood at the bar and watched people dance as they finished their drinks.

"What does she see in him?" Eli asked in disgust as Lily kissed James softly and quietly.

"He's a great guy," Sirius defended. "He's loyal, a great musician, and they've been in love with each other since they were seventeen."

"I've been in love with Lily since we had that fake wedding in second grade under the big tree and became Mr. and Mrs. Curly Fries," Eli grumbled.

"Ya snooze, ya lose, my friend," Sirius replied as he took a sip of his drink.

"I've gotta talk to her," Eli said as he put his drink down and walked out toward the dancing couple.

"Mate," Sirius said as he grabbed Eli's arm to stop him. "Leave 'em be."

He shot a look at Lily and James before he relented and ordered another drink.

"She cares about you," Sirius said absent mindedly.

"Mmhh," Eli replied.

"She had a crisis because she didn't want to hurt you or James. She's only had one of those that I've ever seen and that was because she realized she was into James," Sirius told him.

"Shhh," Eli said when the song ended and a faster one came on, causing James and Lily to walk over to them.

"Hey," Lily said lightly to Eli and Sirius.

"Hey," Sirius said with a nod.

"Eli, I gotta talk to you," Lily said after she ordered a drink.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Come with me," she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a corner booth.

"Now you're freaking me out," Eli said as he sat down.

Lily leaned over and kissed Eli on the cheek before she began talking.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk when I first saw you," she began carefully. "I know it's no excuse for how I acted, but I was so not ready to see you," she said with a small laugh. "And now I'm rambling. Look, I'd love to do that  
duet with you, I have to run it by the band first, but I was thinking you and I could open for our show," she offered.

"That would be awesome," Eli said with a huge smile.

"Oh good," Lily said happily before leaning over hand hugging her friend.

"You wanna see the song?" He offered.

"Yeah, that'd be great," she replied.

"Here it is," he said as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the song.

"I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby. I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, oh baby," Lily sang with a smile.

"Damn, I never thought I'd get you to say that," Eli teased.

"Sod off," Lily laughed.

"But you can't live without me, you just said so," Eli replied.

"Oh shut up Elliott, you're a prick," Lily said between her laughter.

"Oh no, I'm a prick," Eli teased. "How will I survive?"

"I hate you, so much," Lily said as she held her stomach.

"You're going to get a six pack soon if you keep it up," Sirius said as he and James sat down next to them.

"Elliott's being a jackass," Lily said with a smile.

"Ah yes, my jackassery is legendary," Eli said.

"That it is, I've been hearing stories about it for years," James said with a fake smile on.

"What can I say? My reputation proceeds me," he laughed.

"Ah yes, the curse all unbelievably attractive men are forced to deal with," Sirius said as he raised his glass to Eli and James.

"You lot are so stupid," Lily said with a laugh.

"You chose us," Eli said with a wink.

"I didn't choose Black," Lily countered.

"And yet, I'm here," he replied before planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Ew," she laughed as the song changed.

"This ain't about tailgates, ain't about bonfires, ain't about souped up cars, water towers, or drowning in a bottle of Jack," James and Eli sang along with the music as they followed Lily onto the dance floor.

"This ain't about Chevy's, ain't about money, ain't about blue suede shoes, coo-coo-ca-choos, got nothin' to do with that,

"It's a song about a girl, it goes like this. Ah, little heartbreak queen, rockin' the jeans, baby, just read my lips," they sang while dancing and spinning Lily around. Eli spun Lily into his chest as he continued singing to her.

"It's a song about a girl, the one you can't forget. Ah, blows your mind every time, you think it's gonna be a hit. It's a song about a girl."

"You're quite the romantic, Mr. Brooks," Lily whispered.

"It's a skill," he replied as he watched her lips move in response.

"You should continue working that skill," Lily replied softly with a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Let's go back to the table," Eli whispered as he and Lily walked back over to their corner booth where Sirius was sitting.

"I'll go," he said when he saw Eli and Lily walking over.

"What's up?" She asked as they sat down.

"Look, I'm not trying to swoop, I'm not trying to play any tricks, I just want to explain where I am," he began.

"Elliott, you're freaking me out," Lily said.

"Lily, I still feel for you, but I won't act on it, but I wanted you to know," he said.

"I feel for you to, you were my first love, but I'm not still in love with you," She said cautiously.

"I know," he said softly. "But I want to do this duet with you because I know it's my last chance to spend time with you."

"Elliott, if you want me to let myself get close to you I need you to be nice to James, right now he's, honestly the most important thing in my life right now," Lily said.

"I will," he promised.

"I know," she said with a smile before leaning over the table and kissing his cheek.

"Hey," James said a second later when he came over to the table.

"Hey, James," Lily said with a smile at James and a side glance at Eli.

"What're you two up to over here?" He asked curtly.

"Nothing, really," she said.

"I was just telling Lily about my new song, you know, the duet I wrote," Eli said.

"Oh, ok," James said with a nod.

"Hey, Elliott, I'm kinda tired and just wanna go to bed," Lily said with a yawn. "James, will you take me back to Jazzy's?"

"Sure," he agreed as he stood up and helped Lily up.

"Thanks," she said as she stood up and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'll see you guys at Tiff's then, see ya," Eli said, sounding slightly taken aback.

"See ya," Lily replied with a small smile.


	19. Chapter 19

H  
Jasmine sighed as she woke up and opened her eyes. She noticed that she was alone on the couch Remus had transfigured into a bed. Just as she was about to roll over and fall back asleep a voice stopped her.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Remus said over his cup of tea from where he was sitting in her dad's old rocking chair.

"Good morning," Jasmine greeted as she sat up and looked over at him. "Where'd you get that mug?" She asked when she realized what it was.

"I found it in the cupboard, I thought it was pretty cute," he replied with his years as a Marauder showing through his smile.

"God, I made that when I was about seven, I can't believe he kept it," she said with a sigh at the 'World's Best Daddy' mug, although from the years of sitting and the artistry it looked more like 'Wor d's est Dady'.

"Who wouldn't, it's adorable," Remus replied to Jasmine's blushing face.

"Or stupidly dorky," she replied with a laugh.

"Hey, I never got to see that song you wrote, and it looked like you poured something into it," Remus commented after a second of watching Jasmine.

"I don't think it's that good, plus I don't have any guitar parts or anything like that in it, it's just lyrics," Jasmine said with a blush. "But you'll be the first to see it when it's all done," she promised at the look on Remus'  
face.

"Ok," he said with a nod and smile at her. "If you want I could help you with the guitar part, but if you don't want it I won't push it."

"Right now I'm going to say no, but I might change my mind, I wanna sing it at Daddy's funeral."

"Well, my offer stands as long as you need it."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate that."

It's my job as," Remus turned the mug to read it before continuing, "word's est boyfrnd," he teased.

"I hate you," Jasmine replied with a huge smile.

"Damn, how'd you fire her up that much?" Tiffany asked from the doorway. "She never hates on people."

"Not true, I hated your and Nathan's relationship in high school," she countered.

"Touche," Tiffany said as she moved her sister's legs and sat down next to her.

"I'm glad you're up, what do you guys want for breakfast?" Remus asked with a small laugh at the sisterly conversation he'd just witnessed.

"Oh honey, you don't have to make breakfast, you're my guest, let me make it," Tiffany protested.

"No, I insist, you've been far too kind, I mean to let two bands stay with you, let me make you breakfast," Remus said.

"Well, if you insist I could go for some scrambled eggs and french toast," Tiffany said with a smile.

"Ooo, that sounds really good, I'll have some that too," Jasmine piped up.

"French toast?" Remus asked.

"It's bread that you dip in egg, cinnamon, and a tiny bit of milk, then you put it on the skillet and it tastes really good and sugary sweet," Jasmine explained.

"Oh, like eggy bread, got it," Remus said.

"Yeah, I guess," Jasmine replied with a shrug.

"Alright, you guys think anyone will have a problem with eggs and french toast?" He asked.

"If they do they're crazy," Trinity said as she came down the hall in Sirius' Rolling Stones t-shirt.

"Eggs and french toast it is," Remus agreed before he walked off into the kitchen, turned on the radio and began making their eggs and french toast.

"He's my favorite of your boyfriends," Tiffany commented when she heard him clanging around.

"He is pretty great isn't he," Jasmine said with a sigh.

"Good morning ladies," Sirius said as he stumbled into the room.

"Hey Siri," Trinity said as she stood up and helped him into the chair Remus had previously been occupying.

"What's cooking in the kitchen that I smell?" He asked after he sat down.

"Remmy is making breakfast," Jasmine replied.

"Ooooo, wooing you with his magical spatula, is he?" Sirius asked.

"He's replaying me for having to put up with you people for the rest of the week," Tiffany replied.

"Mate, why don't you give us this level of pay back?" Sirius called into the other room before wincing at the volume.

"You're a wanker, that's why," Remus replied from the kitchen.

Jasmine, Tiffany, and Trinity began laughing as Sirius pouted and slouched down in his chair.

"I don't think you're a wanker," Trinity said as she played with his hair and planted a kiss on his head.

"I think you are," James said when he emerged from his and Lily's room.

"Good morning handsome," Sirius said with a wink at his best friend.

"Hey there sexy," James replied as he came up behind him a kissed his cheek before he made a face and began wiping at his tonge.

"That was nasty James," Sirius said as he wiped at his cheek.

"I would feel threatened, but that was just too funny," Trinity said as she doubled over from laughing.

"Glad to provide you entertainment," James said dryly.

"Oi, be nice to her," Sirius said protectively.

"I'm not shagging her, I don't have to be nice," James replied as he picked Trinity up and slung her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes and began acting like he was looking for her, causing her to laugh harder. "Besides,  
I can't seem to find her, Pads. It looks like she ran away from you, sorry. At least you'll always have me, my love," he said as he out Trinity down and got down on one knee in front of Sirius.

"I know Love," Sirius said as he pulled James into his lap. "Shit Prongs, you're heavy," he groaned.

"You're no size zero either," James replied as he got up and went to joking Remus in the kitchen.

Ten minutes later everyone, minus Kyle who had left the night before, and Eli who had gone home was sitting around the table and eating the food Remus had prepared.

"This is amazing Rem," Lily said as she ate more toast.

"Thanks," Remus said with a smile. "These dumb butts made me learn," he said with an indication to the rest of the Marauders.

"Oi, we only made you make it that one time!" Sirius insisted.

"And then it was trash," James added. "We had to feed it to Moony when he got hungry."

"That was you guys? The floating bread? Godric, I was tripping for weeks after that," Lily laughed.

Jasmine, Kenzie, and Trinity all shared a look as Lily and the marauders began to recount their days at Hogwarts.

"So what are your guy's plans today?" Tiffany asked when she stood up and began to clean up the dishes.

"The girls and I have rehearsal, and then we are all in major need of a huge shopping trip," Lily said as she collected plates from around the table and moved the into the kitchen sink to be washed.

"How about you guys?" Tiffany asked as she started rinsing the plates and moving them to the dish washer.

"I want to go to the beach," Sirius offered up.

"I wanna to sleep," Peter said.

"I just want to get some music done. I have a song idea but it's not finishing nicely," James said.

"Ok, it looks like we have a musical day ahead of us," Tiffany said with with a smile.

"When's Elliott coming today because I have a song suggestion that I think would be awesome," Lily said.

"He's coming at around at noonish," Tiffany replied without looking at anyone.

"What's your song idea?" Trinity asked.

"I'm bouncing around some ideas but I was thinking everything I shouldn't be thinking, sounded good at the time, return policy, remind me, we can't stand each other, or old habits," Lily answered. "I'm kinda leaning toward sounded good  
at the time or old habits."

"When'd you write all of these duets?" James asked as he came up behind Lily and kissed her head.

"Some on the ride over here, some on various plane trips, you know, whenever inspiration strikes," she said with a shrug.

"If you decide against it, can I steal everything I shouldn't be thinking, I really like that one," Kenzie said.

"Yeah sure, it's one of my favorites too," Lily said with a smile.

"The way you're looking back at me right now I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about," Jasmine sang softly.

"You're playing with my mind, baby ain't no doubt, I'm thinking about everything I shouldn't be thinking about," Trinity sang back.

"You guys are ridiculous," Tiffany said.

"Baby you've always had a one track mind, so what you're saying ain't no surprise," Kenzie added in.

"What may come as a shock to you is that I'm having all those little thoughts too yeah," Jasmine finished.

"One day, I'll slow it way down, spend my weekends in a swing out on the wrap-around," James sang as he released Lily's hips.

"Oh but these days, I'm on a mission to get these wild oats out of my system," Sirius sang in response.

"Yeah I might stay out all night, I gotta do a little wrong so I know what's right," Remus added.

"I wanna sit out on the porch telling stories bout my glory days when I'm pushing eighty. How am I ever gonna get to be old and wise if I ain't ever young and crazy?" The whole band belted together before they broke down laughing.

"You guys are crazy," Lily said as she ran her fingers through James' hair and laughed.

"Come on Lil, let's let these rebels get their crazy out and go practice," Trinity said.

"Ok, let me just finish up with Tiffany and I'll be in," Lily agreed as she dried the dishes in front of her.

Five minutes later the four girls were in the basement and set up to play.

"What're we playing?" Lily asked.

"Emotional girl," Jasmine suggested. "I wanna do it Friday night."

"Ok," Trinity agreed.

"I've been looking at you looking me, bet you're thinking that want you get, is what you see. But underneath this cool exterior, a raging river flows, so before you get any nearer I better let you know,

"I'm an emotional girl, I can't help myself. Sometimes I laugh sometimes I cry, sometimes I do both and I don't know why. I got a Passionate heart, and that's just the way things are. You and me could give it a whirl, but I'm warning you, boy, I'm  
an emotional girl," Trinity sang.

They played three more songs before they finished their rehearsal and went back up to the rest of their friends.

"Hey, they just left," Tiffany said apologetically when the girls came into the house. "I can call and see-"

"It's fine," Lily said. "Where's Eli, what's his ETA?"

"He said a half hour," Tiffany replied. "He sounded pretty happy that you agreed to do the duet with him and he said he had some songs he wanted to go over with you too."

"Ok, great," Lily smiled happily.

"You guys wanna shop?" Trinity asked.

"Hell yeah," Kenzie cheered. "I am always up for new places to shop," she said happily.

"You guys go, I'll wait for Eli so we can start our rehearsal," Lily said. "If you could, just pick up some new guitar strings please."

"Ok," Jasmine said as the band grabbed their bags and walked out. "So where to first?" She asked when she climbed into the truck.

"I was just thinking the mall up the road and we'll go from their," Trinity suggested.

"Sounds good," Kenzie agreed.

The rode in a comfortable silence until they reached the small strip mall.

"I have an odd question," Jasmine said as they got out of the truck.  
"Ok, shoot," Trinity said.

"Do you guys feel like Lily is using us to get everything she wants, I mean she and James got together, cool, that's been a majorly long time coming if what Sirius says is accurate. Then she met up with Morgan without us and now she's blowing us  
off to hang out with Elliott, her ex whatever they were. It just feels like she wants to have her cake and eat it too and then get new decorations and an all new cake," Jasmine said.

"Yeah, I get that feeling too, like how she's leaving us to go back to England when we all need each other the most," Kenzie added. "I mean sure we knew this was temporary and we were all going to school and all but seriously, she has to  
go gallivanting off with James."

"To be fair she is going off to fight in a war," Trinity said.

"This is how it's going to go down, she's going to get over there and have some huge reunion with her old friends and then get herself murdered," Kenzie said darkly. "I'll bet when she arrives in England James'll get her knocked up and  
then-"

"You love her," Jasmine stated calmly, as though she had just explained basic addition.

"Wha- no, I don't love her, she's just my friend and I don't want her to get herself blown up," Kenzie sputtered.

"It's ok, honestly it explains a lot," Jasmine said. "And I don't care, I couldn't care less if you liked having sex with gnomes, as long as you told us, that's the only thing I care about."

"Yeah, it doesn't matter to us," Trinity agreed. "You're still the rocker chick Kenzie, ok, don't worry, we're still your friends."

"Thanks, but I'm not gay, I just care about her and don't want her to get herself killed," Kenzie said.

"Ok," Trinity said.

"I'm serious," Kenzie insisted.

"Ok," Trinity repeated. "I believe you."

"Good." 

* * *

"Hey Lily, Tiff," Eli said when he walked into the small house. "What's up?" He asked as he Tiffany in and softly kissed her head.

"I'm stealing you from Tiffany to work on our duet," Lily said as she grabbed Eli's hand and dragged him into the room she and James were sharing. "So I've been thinking about some songs that I think will work, but I also know you have  
some songs so…" she trailed off.

"You wanna do your stuff but you wanted to sound like you'd be cool with my ideas, got it," Eli said with a nod.

"No, I-"

"Save it, we can do whatever you want," he sighed.

"Eli," Lily whined.

"It's fine, what's your top choice?"

"Sounded good at the time or old habits."

"How's sounded good at the time?"

"Here," Lily said as she passed her notebook over to him.

"It looks good," Eli said, passing the book back. "Is James going to be ok with it? I don't really wanna be on that guy's bad side."

"Where was this fear last night when you kissed me?" Lily demanded, all thoughts of the song gone. "I can guarantee that you didn't make any friends then and I doubt you'll make any today."

"Thanks, you really know how to make a guy feel good about himself," Eli said as he stood up and walked toward the door. "By the way, I'm not the one at risk of losing or not making friends," he said as he walked away.

Lily watched him go. Her anger quickly melted into sadness.

 _I'm not the one at risk of losing or at making friends._

 __

 _What the hell does that mean? I'm not at risk of losing my friends, this summer brought us closer together than ever. Tiff and I were never close, nor was I all that close with the Marauders. Except Remus. I can't have everyone leave me, they're my friends._


	20. Chapter 20

Three days later the friends were all sitting in the front row, watching Jasmine singing her song.

"The first song that you'll never hear. The first of mine that cannot reach your ears. Always knew that I'd write one for you, but never thought I'd ever face my fear of the first song you'll never hear.

"Strong cup of coffee, I sit in your chair. The smell of sweet flowers fills the air," she finished before she stood and walked back to her friends on shaky legs. Despite how strong her voice was, she had tears running down her face while she  
sang.

"You did so good," Lily said as her friends scooted to her other side, next to Remus.

"Thanks," Jasmine replied as both Remus and Lily took her hands and squeezed.

After everyone was done speaking they moved the body to the graveyard to be buried. Once that was done both bands went to the truck that was carrying far too many people and went back to Tiffany's house.

The friends all sat in the living room in silence for awhile, going over the events of the funeral.

"I miss him so much," Tiffany whispered into Eli's shoulder where she had been crying softly since before the funeral.

"I miss him too," Kenzie said. Unlike the other girls who knew Mr. O'dawane, Kenzie was grounding her teeth as though she was trying not to kill someone. "It's so stupid that he had to die."

"He was ready to go," Jasmine admitted. "I knew it before I left. He had been sick for so long and I selfishly wished he wouldn't die even though he no longer wanted to live."

"Hey, it's normal to selfishly want someone to stay," Lily said. "I hate when My family members die, I always wish they'd live far longer than they should."

"You just wish everything would go perfectly for you," Eli muttered just loud enough for Lily, who was sitting by them on the couch.

"Shut up," Lily said bitterly, standing up and walking out of the house, slamming the door behind her. James quickly rushed after her, leaving everyone else to wait for the outcome.

"Lily," James said when he got outside.

"Shut it," Lily snapped. "I don't wanna talk about it," she muttered.

"What's wrong?" James asked anyway. Lily didn't reply, instead she sat down on the side of the road and looked straight ahead. "Ookk, or don't reply," James said as he took a seat next to her.

Inside was a much louder story.

"What's her problem, we're trying to deal with the lose of our father and she says she always wishes people would live forever, thanks a lot," Jasmine grumbled.

"She's dealing with his death too," Trinity said. "I mean he was important to all of us, we were always practically sisters."

"I'm done with her shit," Kenzie said. "I'll do the damned concert, and that's it. When she gets her head out of her ass let me know," she said, standing up and walking away.

There was silence for a moment before Jasmine sat up and pulled away from Remus. "I agree, I'll do her concert, but then I'm done. She's being far too self centered, that's Kenz' job."

"Jaz, you're not leaving her, are you?" Tiffany asked softly. "Jazzy you can't. She's been your sister forever and you don't leave your sister behind."

"She's no sister of mine, she was a childhood friend," Jasmine snapped. "I have no reason to hang with her, neither of us needs the other. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." With that she walked out of the living room and  
into her bedroom.

"Are you leaving too Trinny?" Tiffany asked stiffly.

"No," Trinity said softly.

Outside Lily finally cooled down enough to talk.

"I want to leave," she said. "I want to go back home, to my real home in England, and leave them behind." James didn't reply, he just kept looking forward and nodded his head. "I mean, they obviously hate me, and probably have  
for awhile, so why should I stick around? There's nothing for me here as long as they hate me. Morgie left, the girls hate me, and the summer's nearly over. What's the point in staying?"

"Ok," James replied.

"Ok? That's it? No 'don't go, stick it out, see what happens' or 'you've made a commitment, keep it'."

"If you want to go I can't keep you here," James stated flatly. Lily didn't answer, instead she stood up and walked to the center of the empty road and looked down it.

"So I can stay here with you and finish out my summer dream, or I can go home and live a new dream," Lily analyzed. "Got it."

"You can do what you want, but I'm staying until September when the guys and I all have to get back for training," James said.

"So I have a deadline?" Lily asked. "I can either have all of this or I can be happy. God, why'd I live this dream for so long?" She asked as she sat down in the middle of the road.

"Lily, come on back, if someone comes ripping around there they could hit you," James said as a kid on a bike came roaring by.

Lily ignored him and continued on her rant of revelations. "I mean how did I think I could actually do it? I had this crazy fantasy that I could actually do something and instead I just pissed off all of my closest friends, their boyfriends and their  
best friends. Go Evans."

"Lily, come back, I don't want you to get killed," James said, more urgently this time.

"Maybe I want to get killed, ever think of that Mr. Potter?" Lily asked sarcastically as she laid back to look at the sky.

"Kill yourself if you want, I'm going inside," James said as he stood up and walked into the house. "You lot are a bunch of assholes," James snapped once he was inside. "Lily is so fucking pissed out there that she's lying in  
the middle of the fucking road and saying she's leaving early. She fucking wants to fucking leave me here."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Tiffany demanded, taking her sadness and anger out on him. "Do you want us to, tie her down? Force her to fix her attitude like a little kid? What do you want?" She shouted.

Silence met her outburst. Nobody knew what to do; two members of the band wanted to leave, one was silently trying to fix what was happening, and one was lying in the middle of the road.

"Nobody wants to help the girl who does nothing but put others first, thanks," James snapped before he stormed back outside where Lily had moved back to the sidewalk. She was leaning over a small book and scribbling like crazy. "Hey,"  
James said softly as he took a seat next to her.

Lily was humming softly to herself as she wrote. James saw some of the words and figured she was writing another song.

"Another duet?" He asked.

His question was met by an almost imperceivable nod as she began to tap her toe as she wrote notes in the margins of the page.

"It's just another love song," she sang softly as she wrote. "I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever."

"I don't know how you do what you do, I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better," James sang as he looked over her shoulder. "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever."

"Oh, it's just another love song," they finished together, ending on a perfect harmony.

Lily closed her eyes to stop tears from leaking out and laid her head on James' shoulder. James laid his head on top of hers and he stroked her hair that was falling over her shoulder. They stayed like that until the front door of the house opened and  
Tiffany came out to tell them that dinner was ready.

"Do we have to eat?" Lily asked she wiped her eyes dry.

"Yeah, we do," James laughed as he wiped at a stray tear under her eye.

"Fine," Lily said, finally smiling for the first time that day.

The couple walked into the house holding hands. They sat close to each other, as though they had to protect the other from an invisible enemy.

"I'm out after tomorrow's concert," Jasmine announced after an awkward break in the light conversation that filled the overly tense atmosphere.

"So am I," Kenzie said.

Lily looked at them before she silently went back to eating her food.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Kenzie demanded.

"Don't you care?" Jasmine asked, sounding very hurt.

"I care, I just know there's nothing I can do," she said coolly.

"She's not wrong," Peter muttered.

"What was that?" Kenzie snapped.

"I just said she's not wrong," Peter repeated. There was a tense silence around the table after this.

"My god," Tiffany said after a few awkward glances. "You guys are best friends, why can't you act like it?" At this Lily stood up and walked out of the room. James watched her leave before he tossed some food into her plate and rushed  
after her.

Everyone around the table went back to picking at their food as they waited for Lily and James to come back.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked when he found her in their room throwing her clothes into her suitcase.

"I'm going home," she said harshly.

"Ok, how long of a drive is it? I'm sure Tiff would drive-"

"I'm going to England," she said.

"But you've go a-"

"I don't care, I want to go back to where people care about me, and that's clearly not here, so I'm going to do something with my life," she snapped. "So you can either come with me, or stay, I want you to come, but I know I can't force  
you, so it's your choice."

"Lily-"

"I'm done with this shit, I'm leaving," she said as she closed the suitcase.

James reached out to grab her arm just as she was about to leave. "Let's talk, can we make a game plan?"

Lily agreed and sat down. Twenty minutes later she grabbed her jacket, and walked out the front door.

Nobody went after her when she walked out. Nobody said anything when she took the truck. Nobody did anything but eat and try not to worry. Eventually James came back out and finished the meal with everyone.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey y'all!" Jasmine shouted at the audience around her who all began to start cheering.

"You guys ready for a show?" Kenzie asked. The audience began to cheer even louder.

"I think they are, Kenz," Trinity laughed.

"Hey na na na na. Na na na na, na na na na. Hey na na na na. Na na na na, na na na na," Trinity sang.

"What you do with trash? You take it out, so why are you letting him hang around? Girl, you gotta know when to clean house and throw his shit out in the yard," Kenzie added.

"If it was the first time, I would understand, but it's the third time, you got a second chance. There's a fine line between an accident and an L-O-S-E-R."

"It's bullshit, you know it, yeah, I see it in your eyes, every time that you tell me deep down he's a really good guy. That's like saying drunk girls don't cry, girl, you must be outta your damn mind," they sang together.

At the end of the song the three girls felt pumped and like they could finish out the concert by themselves. So they did. They played songs that they had written with Lily and some that she had written and wanted to perform.

"Thank you, Florida!" They shouted at the same time. They all walked off stage together, hand in hand before they got backstage and began celebrating.

"We did it!" Jasmine shouted happily.

"Oh my God, we actually did it alone!" Trinity laughed.

"You guys did amazing," Sirius said as he pulled Trinity into his side.

"And without Lily," Kenzie said happily.

"Yeah, you guys did great without Lily," Remus agreed.

"It was pretty obvious she was missing it felt like to me," Peter said.

"Whatever," Jasmine said before she kissed Remus.

They six friends discussed the concert, highs and lows, their favorite songs, and the difference Lily's absence made. After a while they got a taxi back to Tiffany's house and all laid out in the living room.

"It was weird for Lily not to be there," Jasmine admitted.

"She thought you guys did awesome," James said.

"How do you know?" Kenzie demanded.

"I stood with her in the back of the house before I took her to her flight. I'm leaving soon to be with her," he replied.

There was dead silence at this.

"She was there?" Trinity asked softly, her voice breaking slightly.

"She was there and she cheered the loudest of anyone," Sirius verified.

"And nobody bothered to say anything?" Kenzie asked, her voice just short of shouting.

"She has a solo concert tomorrow night and I have six seat reserved for you if you wanna come," James said.

"I'm in," Peter said with a shrug.

"Sure," Remus agreed. "You gonna come too?" He asked Jasmine.

"Fine," she said stiffly. "But only to say goodbye," she added quickly.

"If she goes I guess I have to too," Trinity said.

"And if she's going I think it's my job as boyfriend to go," Sirius said.

"Kenz?" Jasmine asked softly.

"Fuck," Kenzie said. "I don't even remember why I'm mad," she said with a small smile after a second. Soon the whole room was laughing.

"So if you all are coming you better pack because we leave in an hour," James said.

There was a scramble to pack, but the seven friends were piled into two taxis and went to the airport where they rushed through security and quickly ran to get to their plane. 

* * *

Lily sat in front of a mirror in her "dressing room" backstage of the small venue she was playing.

"You go this girl. You just gotta go out there and sing," she said as a single tear slipped out of her eye and she wiped it away.

"Miss Evans, it's show time," a freckle faced teenager with a headset on said.

"Ok, thank you," she replied with a forced smile before she grabbed her guitar and made her way onto the stage just in time to catch the very end of her intro.

"Hey y'all," she said happily to the small gathering of people who began to cheer. "I've got a few songs for you, and here goes my first one," she said awkwardly.

"I forgive you, I forgive me, now when do I start to feel again?" She sang. "I forgive you, I forgive me now when do I start to feel again?

"'Cause the lights are on but I'm never home. But I'll be back with a brand new attitude 'cause I forgive you. I forgive you

"We were just a couple of kids trying to figure out how to live. Doing it our way, no shame, no blame 'cause the damage is done. And I forgive you I forgive you. We were busy living the dream, never noticed the glass ceiling falling on us, no shame, no  
blame 'cause the damage is done. And I forgive you."

There was a strong round of applause that met the end of this song.

"Thanks," she laughed slightly. "Sorry, I'm a little jittery because I haven't done this in a long time, but my next song is a tribute to the people who made it so I'm here," she said before she began to pick out the beginning chords.

"Young, all we ever think about is fun, all we ever wanna be is 21. Hey, doesn't everyone wanna sit on top of the world? Revolves around athletic boys and girls dressed up in their older sister's clothes, R. Kelly on the radio, screaming out, 'This'll  
never get old'," Lily sang to the back of the house where she saw James and Sirius standing behind her friends.

"Racing cars and breaking hearts, first taste of love and twist-off wine. Kissing strangers, daring danger, burning bridges, crossing lines. You don't think to take it slow, and you don't know what you don't know. The nights are young and our IDs  
are fake, underage, underage."

At the end of the song there was strong applause, but Lily smiled when she heard Trinity shout her name.

"Thanks, I've got a few others, but this next one is one that is particularly close to my heart," she said. She plucked out a few chords before she stopped. "I'm sorry, I can't do this alone, I tried, but I can't, could James Potter come  
up here?" There as a round of applause as James came up next to her and grabbed a chair from backstage. "Thank you," Lily whispered as she gave him a hug. James smiled at Lily before she began to strum on her guitar.

"I know he hurt you, made you scared of love, too scared to love," James sang. "He didn't deserve you 'cause your precious heart is a precious heart. He didn't know what he had and I thank God, oh, oh, oh.

"And it's gonna take just a little time, but you're gonna see that I was born to love you."

"What if I fall?"

"I won't let you fall."

"What if I cry?"

"I'll never make you cry."

"And if I get scared?"

"I'll hold you tighter."

"When they're tryna get to you baby I'll be the fighter."

"What if I fall?"

"I won't let you fall."

"What if I cry?"

"I'll never make you cry."

"And if I get scared?"

"I'll hold you tighter," they finished together.

There was thunderous applause at the end of their song. After the show ended Lily and James went down to to the green room.

"You did amazing," James said as soon as the door closed.

"Yeah," a voice said softly behind them.

"I loved that song about being underage and all that," Jasmine said.

"You came," Lily said.

"Surprise," Trinity said.

"Oh my God! You came!" Lily said again, her hand flying to her mouth as tears sprang out.

"Yeah," Kenzie said as she pushed forward to hug her friend. Soon the whole band was hugging and crying.

"I missed you guys," Lily sobbed.

"I missed you too," Trinity and Jasmine said at the same time. The four girls laughed and broke apart at this.

"No more," Kenzie said, looking every girl in the eye.

"Never again," Jasmine agreed.

"Never," Trinity said.

"Like we said in high school," Lily said with a hiccup. "Best friends forever and ever without fail."

"You're such a cliché," Jasmine laughed.

"Yeah, we are a cliché," Kenzie teased.

"I love you guys," Lily said.

"We love you too," the rest of the band choruses.

"So you guys are friends again?" Sirius asked softly.

"Sisters again," Jasmine corrected with a smile.

"That's great, guys," Remus said as he hugged Jasmine to him and kissed her temple.

"So, now that you guys aren't fighting anymore, can we get to the hotel, it's like midnight to my body," Sirius said.

"Yeah, we've got to get over to the Ministry tomorrow," James said to Lily.

"So now as soon as we fix everything, we all have to leave," Kenzie said.

"Yeah, I mean, we all knew the summer was basically over," Trinity said. "And now we split up."

"I'm going to miss you guys so much," Lily said.

"We've got to go," Jasmine said softly. "I've got to get home, I've got registration for Berkeley in three days."

"I'm starting school in a week too," Trinity admitted.

"We're really all leaving each other," Kenzie repeated.

"Hey, we're just going to different places," Lily said. "We've still got next summer, and spring break, and-"

"Yeah, but we're all leaving, that stuff doesn't last, I mean soon you'll get married, don't try to fight it I can tell how you two are, then you'll have a kid and you won't have any time for us, plus you'll be fighting a war," Kenzie said.

"She's right," Jasmine said. "We are leaving."

The four women looked at each other and hugged. There were whispered "I love you"s before they all broke apart and went on their own ways. 


	22. Epilogue

Trinity and Sirius never saw each other again after Sirius dropped her off at the airport. They hadn't made any promises to see each other and had simply kissed and left each other.

Trinity went to UC Berkeley to study business and sound tech and traveled around to various venues for a season at a time.

Sirius became an auror. He spent his life fighting against all of the values that he'd been given as a child.

Jasmine and Remus had wanted to spend time together after the summer ended, but their personal lives, inevitably, got in the way. They saw each other the next summer in passing, neither recognizing the other.

Jasmine had married one of her high school friends and has twins. She had become a manager for a recording company and booked groups.

Remus helped in the war by trying to get other werewolves to join the Order. He knew that summer he had spent with Jasmine and his band was one of best of his life, until he met his wife, Tonks.

Kenzie never married. She became a solo artist who performed just enough to allow her to travel anywhere in the world. She worked with both Jasmine and Trinity at different times until she was in London for a show and was killed by a Death Eater.

Lily and James got married the next winter. They were both aurors. The next summer they had a baby boy named Harry. One year later they were murdered in their home, having been betrayed by one of their best friends.

Peter was given the job of Secret Keeper for the Potters. He loved the job, because it gave him a way to prove his loyalty to Voldemort. Eventually he died. Nobody was too sad about this death.


End file.
